Estío
by Astoria Thalassa
Summary: Muchas veces Shikamaru se ha arrepentido de sus decisiones perfectamente razonadas. ¿De sus decisiones irracionales? ¡Para nada!


**Declaración**: Narut no me pertenece.

* * *

Uno 100% mío, que disfruten n.n

* * *

** Estío**

* * *

Shikamaru, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana abierta con una pierna flexionada y la otra arrodillada por fuera del edificio de apartamentos, mirando el cielo con una mueca de hastío completamente natural en él, contemplaba todo lo que había pasado en su vida hasta ahora, las decisiones que lo habían llevado a este punto. El cielo estaba despejado, con un azul cerúleo precioso que se desteñía al llegar al horizonte. Las calles estaban desiertas, vacías de bullicio como si estuviesen en duelo, con hojas de colores arremolinándose en el viento de aquella tarde de estío.

ShikaNaruShikaNaruShika

Naruto suspiraba en su despacho, sentado en la silla dura y estricta que tanto había anhelado, trazando con el índice el contorno de la cara joven de Sakura en su foto del equipo siete. Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, de quijada fuerte y cara redonda, bastante atractivo si se le preguntaba a cualquiera de las muchachas quienes suspiraban por el Rokudaime.

Estaba nervioso pues ya dentro de un par de horas tenía que ir a la fiesta de Ino («no es opcional», ¡y encima le amenazó!), que siempre decía que últimamente se hallaba demasiado absorto con el trabajo y había descuidado a sus amistades. Él, muy cumplido y siempre dispuesto a complacer a sus amigos, había aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces. «Debí pensarlo mejor», reflexionó abatido, poniendo la foto del equipo siete en la esquina de su escritorio mientras colocaba la mano del ínice debajo de su barbilla y mirando el techo. «Sakura-chan…». Al ir a la fiesta de Ino se encontraría con ella, lo cual no sería muy agradable para ninguno de los dos.

Una mirada melancólica de soslayo a la foto y prosiguió a hacer su trabajo (Naruto no entendía por qué los Hokage anteriores se quejaban tanto del papeleo; él siempre terminaba la mayoría de los asuntos pendientes sin necesidad de réplicas al morir la jornada). Sakura y sus grandes ojos verdes ya no se llevaban como antes. Ahora había una distancia entre los dos, como un acantilado que, mientras salvable, resultaba desalentador. Sakura todavía le tenía mucho cariño pero se ponía antipática cada vez que se cruzaban desde que tuvo que matar a Sasuke pues ella todavía le amaba. Ella estaba mejor ahora pero su relación no había mejorado, con miras de no hacerlo jamás. O por lo menos daba esa impresión.

Una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos surcó su rostro. Él todavía la amaba. Quizá los primeros amores eran muy malos de olvidar. Observó el reloj, por culpa de sus divagaciones ya casi era hora de irse y él todavía tenía una pequeña montaña de papeles los cuales leer y firmar. Se acumularía y su trabajo bien hecho sufriría… Le dio un escalofrío al recordar lo que le había costado adaptarse a las montañas de papeles.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios hago!? ¡Voy a al fiesta de Ino, no puedo dejar que mi malhumor le agríe la fiesta a alguien! —ya revitalizado, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja cerró la puerta del despacho en contra de las protestas de Shizune y Matsuri, a quienes ignoró, y salió corriendo por los techos a su apartamento**—**.

Cambiado y duchado, al cabo de un rato se encontró frente a la puerta de la casa de Ino (y Tenten y Sakura) con unas flores. Aún tenía un lío con eso de las situaciones sociales pero Ero-sennin siempre decía que lo educado al ser invitado a la casa de una mujer era llevar flores, eso las ponía contentas siempre y hacía que hiciesen cosas por uno; aunque nunca entendió porque se ponía con su típica mirada pervertida al decir "cosas".

—¡Hokage-sama! ¡Pase, pase! —le saludó una muy entusiasta Ino al instante de tocar el timbre con una sonrisa socarrona**—**.

—¡Qué ya te dije que no me llames así-dattebayo! —puchero y brazos cruzados**—**.

—Ah, pero para mí usted siempre será Ho-ka-ge-sama —Ino casi se da la vuelta para ir al bullicio de la fiesta al ver satisfecha como Naruto le sacaba la lengua**—**.

—Eh, Ino, espera; para ti.

—Naruto… —murmuró Ino mirando de soslayo al Naruto sonrojado quien se rascaba una mejilla y de mirada de lado que tenía enfrente, poco a poco horrorizándose con las conclusiones que sacó—. ¡Naruto! —«¿y ahora qué hice?», se preguntó al escuchar el grito—. ¡Ni que fuese una invitación sólo para ti! ¡También están Tenten y Shikamaru y Sakura y…!

—Ino…

—!… Otra gente en la casa! ¿¡Acaso intentas usarme?! ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!? —la mano del ramo se posó en la cintura, en una pose de presunción—. Digo, ya sé que soy muy bella y hermosa ¡pero eso significa que tengo cierto nivel…!

—Ino…

—… Además, en mi humilde opinión, en vez de intentar darle vueltas al asunto, enredo ése que llamas tu "vida amorosa" —Naruto sentía que una jaqueca se le venía—, aunque sea con la más bella y despampanante de la Aldea…

—Ino… —«¡señor! Nunca más sigo los consejos de Ero-sennin, sólo traen problemas!»**—**.

—… ¡Deberías ser un hombre y to…! —«eso es bajo, y ¡se acaba ya!»**—**.

—¡INO! —Ino se detuvo sorprendida y le miró con los ojos grandes—. Mira, ¡sólo acepta las benditas flores-dattebayo! ¡No volverá a pasar! ¿¡Bien!?

—Eh…

—Bien. ¡Me alegro que nos entendamos!

—…

—¡Anda, Ino-chan! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Es hora de hacer de parranda! —gran salto— . ¡Ay! ¡Mi cabeza!

—Ay, Naruto… —suspiró—. Es que te digo que no has cambiado nada. ¡Eso te pasa por boboleto!

Con todo, Ino se apartó del marco para dejarlo pasar a la casa y casi se le alen los ojo de las órbitas cuando sale Tenten de la cocina con unas garrafas de lo más gandes de sake y otros licores al hombro. Tenten captó su mirada atónita y una sonrisa muy… _preocupante_ se formó en su rostro mientras subía y bajaba las cejas. Ino abrió la boca para decirle algo pero el timbre impidió hablar por lo que Naruto se dispuso a ir a (lo que el presumía era) la dirección de la cocina para ver en qué podía ayudar mientras admiraba la casa.

Por su enemistad (momentánea, como se decía a sí mismo) con Sakura jamás había estado dentro del nuevo hogar de esas tres kunoichi con exacerbado instinto asesino así que se maravilló de lo diferente que era la casa de una mujer con respecto a la de un hombre. Estaba pintada de colores pasteles, cremas y naranjas claros, con adornos en las paredes y anaqueles llenos de recuerdos (o trofeos) que compraron u obtuvieron durante las misiones. Los sillones ahítos en cojines con forros de diseño complementaban a los muebles y espejos en lugar de parecer la primera cosa utilitaria sacada de la tienda de muebles. El único otro con una casa tan bonita era Sai y él era un artista. Seguramente Ino y Sakura eligieron la decoración.

(Contrario a la opinión popular, a pesar de que amaba el naranja, él nunca pintó los muros de su casa de ese color. Desde chico siempre había tenido paredes blancas como lienzos, que guardaban sus recuerdos solitarios. Nunca lo admitiría mas fue un alivio cuando su salario le permitió mudarse a uno más espacioso de lienzos en blanco, sin escenas de recuerdos de soledad y sangre guardadas entre pintura descascarillada).

Tenten se fue por delante a hablar con Kiba y Hinata, los recién llegados, después de saludarle. Se asomó a la puerta de la cocina y se apresuró a irse cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—Naruto.

—¡Ho… hola Sakura-chan! —respondió nervioso, la boca fruncida de Sakura hablaba por sí misma**—**.

—Hola, lleva esto —le señaló con las manos uno de los tazones dónde ponía las burundangas que se consumirían en la fiesta**—**.

—Claro…

Los tomó de inmediato y evitó esa mirada de jade, una piedra lisa que guardaba el frío. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sakura era un invierno ahora mismo. No podía esperar a ver la primavera.

Era extraño ver a Naruto tan sumiso. Muchos se lo recriminaban pero lo que no sabían es que él sí había intentado arreglar las cosas con Sakura con su determinación típica mas los resultados fueron… menos que satisfactorios. Y quizá habían ameritado algunas visitas al hospital y un gran regaño de Tsunade cuando volvió a regañadientes con la quijada rota por la enésima vez de que no volviese a hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Lo mejor de momento era esperar a que se le pasase. Sakura-chan tenía un corazón muy bueno pero tal vez era más brava de lo que debía ser un doctor; toda digna de ser la sucesora de la nieta del Shodaime.

Cargando todos los tazones rellenos de dulces, palomitas de maíz y otras cosas, se fue corriendo a la mesa plegable con mantel plástico blanco que recién Ino había puesto pegada a una de las paredes de la sala y al lado de la cual estaban las garrafas de bebias alcohólicas de Tenten. Leyó uno de los nombres bastante interesado. La Senju se moriría de la envidia si supiese que tenían awamori*, una bebida algo difícil de conseguir al sur del País del Oso. A su lado Ino mezclaba un buen ponche a partir de shôchû* ayudada de Tenten. Puso las cosas en la mesa, dispuesto a regresar a la cocina, cuando de pronto casi salta de un susto al sentir un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Kiba, balanceando una bandeja plástica de color azul chillón llena de emparedados y con una gran sonrisa de felicidad—. ¡Hace rato que no te veo fuera de ese endemoniado despacho!

—¡Kiba! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y cómo le va a tus genin?

—Bah, bien y progresando, ya sabes. A diferencia de nosotros no creo que estén listos tan pronto para su primer examen Chûnin.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿En serio? ¡Pero si ellos eran muy buenos candidatos a ser los equipos novatos! Hace rato que no mandamos uno a los exámenes… Hubiese sido tan genial, además, ¡así le mostraría a Gaara quién manda! —con el puño en el aire proclamó lo anterior Naruto. Kiba puso la bandeja en la mesa—. Y yo que estaba tan emocionado-dattebayo —giró sobre sus talones a encarar a Kiba con un dedo—. ¡Me has decepcionado, Kiba!

—Ay, qué delicado, Naruto-sama —Kiba sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver cómo se le subían las colores a Naruto**—**.

—Kiba… —le amenazó traqueándose los nudillos**—**.

—Ya, ya; que haya paz —se entremetió Tenten entre los dos—. Kiba-kun —le encaró Tenten después de mirarlo arriba abajo—, ¿se puede saber por qué todavía tienes tus armas aquí?

—No me había fijado-dattebayo —comentó mientras veía como Kiba se ponía pálido**—**.

—Anda, Tenten-chan, no le vas a quitar a un shinobi su único consuelo…

—Eso es porque eres tan bueno que apestas en los tres vicios shinobi, apostar, sexo y alcohol. Eres como un Naruto que huele a perro mojado.

—¡Ey…! No insultes a Akamaru.

—Tienes razón-dattebayo, porque de lo último que escuché de Hana-chan, Akamaru ya tenía una novia; una perra muy morena con cola esponjosita.

—No sabía eso.

—Sí, sí; para que te enteres, Tenten-chan, que Akamaru ¡es mejor que Kiba consiguiendo pareja!

—¡Tú no hables, Naruto! —le recriminó Kiba**—**.

—Sí, sí; pero lo mío es falta de tiempo porque ando en otras cosas… en cambio tú, tú no tienes excusa, querido amigo, je, je; fíjate que te he dado el equivalente de vacaciones a largo plazo… Por lo menos hasta que se vuelvan chûnin.

—¿Qué hay de Tenten? ¿¡Ah!? Ella tampoco.

—Claro, pero yo estoy ocupada en cosas útiles para Hokage-sama. Ahora, dame tu funda.

—¡No quiero! —se cruzó de brazos**—**.

—No seas infantil, dámela.

—¡No!

—Kiba —sacó una kusarigama** de la nada con una nube de humo—, dámela.

—¡Mira, Naruto, ella sí puede tener armas!

—Yo me lavo las manos de esto-dattebayo. Además, ¿sabes lo díficil que es desarmar a Tenten? Ni siquiera Shintoku-san*** le puede sonsacar todas las armas.

—¡Eso es porque nunca me acuerdo donde están todos los sellos! Además, a Ino no le hará gracia que le llames a su padre "lee-mentes"-san.

—A Inoichi le gusta, dice que le hace gracia.

—Lo que a Inoichi le hace gracia y a Ino le hace gracia son dos cosas muy diferentes y lo sabes. Y tú —agarrando a Kiba del cuello de la camisa que ya se iba de puntillas— no creas que me he olvidado de ti.

Le puso la hoz contra el cuello con cara de pocos amigos y con un kunai de su funda le cortó la tira que ataba la funda al muslo y la agarró. Tenten era muy habilidosa con sus manos. Dejó la kusarigama en la mesa al lado de la bandeja con emparedaditos y se puso a ojear.

—¿Desde cuando usas senbon, Kiba-kun?

—Hace rato, Tenten-chan; Genma-san me enseñó a petición de Kurena-sensei. A Hinata también, como tendemos más al rastreo dijo que necesitábamos un arma que no se notase mucho.

—¿Y por qué soy la última en enterarse de estas cosas? ¡No es justo!

—Ah, pues, no sé. ¡Pensé que Hinata te habría dicho! ¿No son ustedes todas compinches?

—A mí me gustaría aprender, ¡se ven geniales!

—Tu puntería no es exactamente la mejor del mundo, Naruto-kun, ja, ja, ja.

Naruto hizo su típica mueca, sacando el labio.

—Anda, no seas así, que bien que sabes que es cierto.

—¡No hay respeto en este mundo!

—Claro que no, sino no habrían chistes, querido. Oh, por cierto, Kiba, ¿Hinata trajo los jugos y sodas?

—No tengo ni idea, mira tú —Tenten palideció, y empezó a temblar; lívida, mascullando frases inconexas como loca**—**.

—Lee-kun no va a tener jugo… y ahora le va a dar… habrán daños… me van a matar… ¡Sa… SAKURA…! —Sakura se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y la armadora se abalanzó en sus brazos llorando**—**.

—Tenten-chan… —empezó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sobándole la cabeza —. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

—No hay jugo, Sakura-chan, ¡no hay jugo!

—Bueno, hay en el ponche; no veo el problema —Sakura miró a Kiba**—**.

—¡LEE! ¡Lee…!

—Oh —palideciendo**—**.

—… ¡Es el problema! Sí, «oh», ¡exacto!

—Bueno, supongo que… —la verdad Sakura no quería que Lee viniese por lo de su Suiken mas ella no pudo rehusarle una invitación porque le parecía una gran persona, con todo y su mal hábito de pedirle citas—. Supongo que… supongo que siempre le podemos pedir a alguien que lo vigile.

—¿No sería mejor pregúntarle a Hinata? —inquirió Naruto—.

—¡Es verdad! ¿¡Sabías que te amo!? —exultó Tenten, corriendo de los brazos de Sakura a los hombros de Naruto y besándole en las mejillas rojas como la grana con cada palabra—. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

—Esto… ¿de nada?

—¡Gracias! —un último beso en la nariz y se fue donde Hinata más rápido que ligero**—**.

—¿Y a ella que le pasó? —se preguntó Kiba en voz alta; Sakura suspiró y se dirigió a la mesita con con más tazones en las manos (Chôji comía bastante y había que asegurarse que hubiese suficiente comida para todo el mundo)**—**.

—Tú no sabes, Kiba-kun, pero al parecer Lee es un maestro del estilo del puño borracho, ¡y se le es natural!, así que con que tome una gota de sake causa una devastación enorme… La primera y última vez que tomó sake —miró de reojo a Naruto, que ahora se tocaba la mejilla con una sonrisa boba— me contó Tenten que fue tan mala, tan mala, que resolvieron nunca más pasarle guaro en esta vida. Creo que traumatizó de por vida al equipo Gai, ¡ni Gai se atreve!

—Eso es… guau…

—Exacto —dejó a Kiba sorprendido. mientras Naruto siguió a Sakura por más cosas. Al volver, Kiba le habló**—**.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—¿Escuchar qué?

—No tienes remedio, cualquier chica se te abalanza encima y ya quedas vuelto un mogo. Ese poco de maestros que has tenido no te han servido, ¡oh, gran Hokage pervertido!

—¡No me llames así-dattebayo! Además, ya desearías que una chica tan bonita como Tenten se te abalance encima.

—No es mi tipo, me gustan con más —se puso las manos por delante, mirándole con sonrisa presuntuosa— _ pechonalidad_.

—¿Y ahora quién es el perve?

—¡Ja! Lo dice la persona que inventó un jutsu sobre una chica desnuda.

—Sí, el jutsu con que derroté al Tercero —se jactó Naruto—. ¡Lo que pasa es que no puedes comprender mi genialidad-dattebayo!

—Sí, claro. Lo que sea, sólo no le pases tragos a Lee.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Porque de lo contrario Sakura te castra, ¡caray! —un calosfrío les recorrío a ambos el cuerpo entero. Que Sakura fuese doctora era una de las cosas más espeluznantes que habían**—**.

—Bueno, lo que es yo, yo me voy a saludar a Hinata.

—Sí, dale; a la cocina por mi lado. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Shikamaru? Ino me dijo que está aquí.

—¿Shikamaru está? No me había enterado. En todo caso, ¡encuéntralo tú, que para algo tienes nariz!

—Sí, pero me tendrá que concentrar y pensar me da una lata tremenda ahora mismo.

—Eso te pasa por bruto-dattebayo.

—¡Oye! —le intentó recriminar Kiba echando pestes en silencio. Naruto sólo soltó una carcajada, encaminándose a la sala**—**.

Tenten pasó de largo ya más tranquila, con varias bolsas plásticas llenas de gaseosas, vasos de poliestireno y plásticos de colores y jugos. Tanto desbordabánsele los brazos que tuvo que llevar varias bolsas ensartadas entre los brazos. Qué suerte que era una shinobi, de lo contrario todas esas bolsas le pesarían de la manera más horrible y le darían calambres en sus pobres extremidades. «Creo que Hinata exageró». Regresando de la cocina, Kiba le hizo la observación a Tenten que él pensaba que sólo Sakura, Ino y ella eran las que ponían la fiesta mas la castaña despejó la duda rápido al explayarse explicando que era un regalo de las chicas a los chicos.

Ino y Hinata platicaban animadamente sobre alguna misión a la que las enviaron juntas. Naruto no se había fijado a la entrada, tratando de aplacar a la furiosa de Ino, pero Ino tenía una camiseta pegada blanca de una tela brillante, con un diseño de flores por todo lo largo y ancho de la espalda, unos aros gruesos de plata que se perdían entre su cascada de rubio platino, zapatos plateados como las pulseritas de su izquierda y una falda a medio muslo con una cadenita cromada a modo de correa. Se había hecho una trenza con su larga cabellera que caía sobre su hombro derecho y estaba parada con una mano en la cintura y en la otra tenía una bebida.

Hinata no podía estar más diferente a como normalmente estaba: llevaba un vestido verde pálido hasta las rodillas ceñido, de falda volada, con unos diseños de gotas extrañas parecido a las mitades del taikyoku-zu**** nadando como peces de bordes amarillentos de hilo en el vestido y como único adorno, una gargantilla con una piedra del mismo color que los ojos de Sakura. Naruto se adelantó a interrumpir la conversación, y al verle acercarse Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse de manera encantadora, sintiendo cómo se coloraba cada vez más se acercaba Naruto. Naruto estaba vestido con una chaqueta azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados así que se veía la réplica del collar del primero y unos pantalones algo ceñidos azul claro; conjunto que en su totalidad hacía saltar a la vista sus ojos cerúleo de reflejos turquesa (Naruto tenía todo un guardarropa nuevo cortesía de, sorprendentemente, Chôji. Chôji siempre alegaba —con poco éxito— que de estar en un equipo con Ino se aprenden una o dos cosas acerca de la moda).

—¡Hinata-chan! —abrazo de oso—. Hace rato que no te veo, espero que te vaya excelente-dattebayo.

—Na… Naruto-san —a pesar de que, cuando lo pidió, ella fue la primera persona en dejarle de llamar «Hokage-sama» de entre sus amigo, todavía no había conseguido que regresase al "-kun" típico de ella—. Sí, me va bi…

—¡Naruto! —cascote—. ¡No interrumpas conversaciones ajenas!

—¡Ay, Ino-chan! No seas tan gruñona. Además que me parece que han pasado años y años sin verle la cara a Hinata.

—En verdad sólo han sido unos cuantos meses… —jugó con sus deditos, Naruto se acercó a Hinata hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban achinando los ojos.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Te ves toda roja —colocó la mano en la frente—. ¿Tienes fiebre? —Hinata se volvió más roja aún**—**.

—S… sí —Ino miraba todo con expresión divertida**—**.

—¡Pero siempre me dices eso! Eso que tienes no es natural, ¡deberías hablar con la vieja o con Sakura-chan! Podría ser una de esas cosas crónicas que le dan a la gente.

—No… no te preocupes, Naruto-san.

—¡Jum! —Naruto la examinó otra vez, no muy convencido—. Bueno, por lo menos ya no te andas desmayando por ahí. ¡Cielos! Eso ocurría casi todo el tiempo.

—Na… Naruto-san…

—Dime.

—Yo… yo en verdad quería saber… por qué no obtuve un… equipo este año.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Yo también quiero saber eso!

—Son secretos de Hokage-dattebayo —les guiñó el ojo a las dos**—**.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Quiero saber para mejorar! —la rubia se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Porfa, por fa por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa…! —_ad infinitum_**—.**

—¡Basta-dattebayo! Dale, les cuento: no están listas —Hinata se encogió mientras la cara de Ino se tornó en una mueca de furia**—**.

—¡Pero Kiba tiene uno! ¡No es justo! ¿Es porque somos mujeres?

—Kiba está acostumbrado a pensar en equipo-dattebayo, en cambio todos nosotros (sí, me incluyo también), desde que nos volvimos jônin o más alto nos acostumbramos a misiones en solitario.

—¡Kiba también! Él era uno de lo que más misiones tomaban.

—Cierto-dattebayo, pero Kiba depende del trabajo en equipo todo el tiempo; recuerda que todos sus jutsus son con Akamaru-'ttebayo. Ustedes no están listas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es una lástima que Shino, Chôji y Tenten no solicitaron genin, hubiesen sido magníficos sensei —una mano rascaba la barbilla, pensativo**—**.

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero un pequeño equipo de secuaces!

—Pe… pero… ¿por qué no me consideras lista? —Naruto suspiró**—**.

—Porque eres demasiado tímida-dattebayo. Un sensei debe ser capaz de intimidar a sus alumnos —paró una mano para que Ino mantuviese la boca cerrada— y, sí-dattebayo, sé que eres perfectamente capaz de intimidar a la gente, ¡pero eres demasiado! ¡No quiero traumatizar al futuro de la Aldea-dattebayo! ¿Tienes idea del miedo que eres capaz de meterme a mí, Ino-chan? ¡A mí, el gran Uzumaki Naruto! No, no, no-dattebayo. ¡Eres como la Anko de nuestra generación…!

—¿¡Qué…!? ¡Cómo te atre…!

—… Y si sigues así —la encaró con el índice— nunca te daré un equipo genin-dattebayo.

—¡Naruto…!

Hinata miró algo apenada cómo Ino perseguía a Naruto por toda la casa hasta que el rubio salió por la ventana e Ino le siguió por detrás. «Creo… que sé a lo que Naruto-kun se refiere con Ino». Suspiró. «Y yo que quería hablar con Naruto-kun… Harán tres meses y cinco días que no le veo».

Pasado un rato, ya todo el mundo había llegado. Encontraron a Shikamaru en la lavandería mirando el cielo oscuro y lo arrastraron a la fiesta sin mayor reparo (cortesía de Ino). Hablaron, jactarónse, bebieron, comieron (Shikamaru estaba sorprendido de que hubiesen conseguido la comida suficiente para que Chôji no se la acabase toda mientras se la pasaba pegado a la mesita zampándose todo lo habido y por haber por lo que supuso que las chicas debían llevar un buen rato planeando eso), jugaron a "Misiones" (versión ninja de verdad o reto), póker, dardos (no una buena idea con una Tenten sin sus cinco sentidos y muchos senbon sacados de quién-sabe-dónde) y lo más importante: se bajaron las considerables cantitades de alcohol que proporcionaron en la fiesta.

Ya moría el bullicio, con todo el mundo marchándose de uno en uno muy entrada la madrugada y el joven Hokage, tan bueno como siempre, se quedó atrás a ayudar un poco con la limpieza junto al Aburame y las dueñas de la casa. Todavía se encontraba relativamente sobrio (la Aldea pensaba que Naruto no podía emborracharse. Falso, simplemente se tardaba algunas veces más en ebriarse que una persona normal. Después de experimentar la primera resaca de su vida decidió que sería la primera y última vez que le pasaba eso y que no le veía el punto a ese vicio shinobi —en verdad no le veía el punto a ninguno; ni siquiera podía entender cómo la gente se endeudaba jugando a las cartas, ni el elemento de peligro pues él no hacía otra cosa que ganar y el sexo… Tal vez un pervertido sí, pero él no era la segunda venida de Jiraiya, gracias—).

—¿Dónde está Ino-chan…? —preguntó al no verla en la sala**—**.

—Guacátela, siento que voy a vomitar —Sakura se dobló sobre sí misma**—**.

—Ino-chan —bostezó— no pudo más con la migraña del sake y se fue a su cuarto. Dice que cualquier cosa que no terminemos ahorita ella lo limpia en la mañana.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Naruto, ¿podrías llevar a Shikamaru a su casa? Está ahí medio dormido en el sillón de allá.

—¡Claro, Sakura-chan! —exclamó con entusiasmo—.

—No tan alto… mi cabeza…

—Lo siento —comentó apenado en un susurro—. Ya va, ya va.

El mundo le daba vueltas. Un poco. Posiblemente. No estaba muy seguro. Por lo menos todavía poseía su sentido de equilibrio. Se echó Shikamaru al hombro, preguntándose por qué habría tomado tanto. Nadie que conocía había visto a un Nara borracho. Y así, con un peso muerto en el hombro que se removía como si se fuese a levantar de un momento a otro, se encaminó a uno de los tantos edificios dónde vivían shinobi en su mayoría.

ShikaNaruShikaNaruShika

Shikamaru y Temari tenían una relación interesante. Había una corriente que corría por debajo de todas y cada una de sus interacciones pero ninguno había hecho nada al respecto durante mucho tiempo gracias al «maldito machismo de Shikamaru» (Temari) y a que las cosas estaban muy bien como estaban y no había necesidad de complicarlas más (Shikamaru).

Con el tiempo, ese equilibrio cómodo comenzó a cambiar. Cuando Temari se volvió emisaria entre la Hoja y la Arena se empezaron a ver con más frecuencia y descubrieron que tenían algo en común: la desesperación ante la insistencia de la gente a complicarlo todo (claro que, según Shikamaru, Temari era igual a todo el resto del mundo en ese aspecto y que él lo sería de no ser tan perezoso). Cuando Temari le hizo saber a Shikamaru de su atracción, él enseguida le enteró que era recíproco y comenzaron una relación algo informal en todos los sentidos, que florecía entre las estadías de Temari en la Aldea, aunque habían siempre ciertos roces por pequeñeces. (Pero estaba bien así. Así funcionaban).

Cuando a Temari la llamaron de vuelta de forma semi-perenne a la Arena para ser una jônin las cosas se deterioraron. Rápido. Shikamaru, al ser una de las personas más importantes del escuadrón de Criptografía, no podía salir mucho de la Aldea debido al miedo perfectamente razonable de perder a una de las mentes más brillantes del lugar así que las visitas eran muchísimo más infrecuentes de parte de Shikamaru, lo que irritaba a Temari. La corriente que hacía que su relación fuese siempre cambiante se empezó a acumular (el pelinegro empezó a razonar que quizá su relación no estaba hecha para la larga distancia) y cada vez que se veían desembocaba el encuentro en una pelea. Las cosas se empeoraron cuando el joven Uzumaki fue nombrado Hokage por fin, puesto que Shikamaru era uno de sus más preciados amigos y consejeros así que era muy lógico que quisiese tenerlo cerca. Ellos peleaban por cualquier nadería y muchas veces al terminar la discusión, yéndose cada uno por su lado, se preguntaba por qué _él_, tan perezoso, se molestaría en reñir por algo tan insignificante como eso.

Naruto era un muy buen amigo, que se preocupaba mucho por todos. Cuando Shikamaru le rogó a Naruto que por favor le dejase ir a la Arena, Naruto entendió a qué venía el asunto e inmediatamente le envió con un equipo genin recién graduado en una misión de clase C a llevar un mensaje de "vital importancia" para el otro rubio. (Quizá de vital importancia para Naruto. Shikamaru no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reírse al entrarle la curiosidad por la zorruna sonrisa de Naruto y abrir el mensaje en el despacho mismo, frente a Naruto: «Gaara: la última vez que te vi, hace ya un par de años, se me olvidó preguntarte y casi todas mis misiones allá me han dejado muy poco tiempo pero… ¿hay puestos de ramen en Sunagakure?»).

De buen humor a pesar de tener que ir por tres días por un desierto horrible, las cosas no se mantuvieron igual cuando llegaron a Suna. Su última pelea fue tan grande que el mismísimo Kazekage se vio obligado a entrometerse y a obligarles a pasar un tiempo a solas para que se tranquilizasen. El último día Shikamaru hizo de tripas corazón y fue a la puerta de Temari para disculparse y declarar sus sentimientos cuando Temari misma le informó que no debían continuar esa relación.

Shikamaru no presumía entender los misterios femeninos. Fue por eso que aceptó con ecuanimidad el dictamen de Temari a pesar de que ella misma le informó después de que él terminó su confesión de que su afecto era recíproco y fue por eso que salió con cara de piedra de la Aldea de la Arena acompañado de unos muy entusiastas jônin y genin que acababan de conocer al Kazekage y estaban felices por ello. No se dio cuenta qué tanto le importó eso hasta que estuvo en su diminuto apartamento tirado y con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas sin saber cómo pararlas. Al comer lo mínimo necesario y tener muchísima menos energía de lo habitual despertó la preocupación de Chôji (tolerable) y la atención de Ino (sálvese quién pueda). Fue por eso que cuando Ino llegó tronando su puerta no puso ningún pero a su invitación para ir a la fiesta y no protestó cuando Ino le echó un atuendo más festivo de lo que en verdad se sentía para que se lo pusiese.

Arrastrado, de camino analizó su situación. «Sí, quizá es mejor que vaya a la fiesta. Conociendo a Tenten, lo más seguro es que haya montañas y montañas de alcohol. Una resaca es problemática, creo, pero mis pensamientos ahora mismo lo son aún más». De esa forma Shikamaru se dispuso a olvidar, como muchos dipsómanos que llenaban los bares de la Aldea, sus pesares con la botella. «Y además, el alcohol mata las neuronas», cosa que sabía gracias a las interminables charlas de Sakura sobre la moderación que ella misma no cumplía, «quizá así trabajo menos si mi sesera tiene menos contenido…». Un poco divertido ante sus pensamientos, decidió que la fiesta no había sido tan mala idea. No ayudó con la preparación, escondiéndose en la lavandería mirando el cielo negro como boca de lobo, pero sí se dispuso a ver charlar todo el mundo mientras tomaba vaso tras vaso hasta que no supo muy bien dónde estaba ni como quedó en su apartamento.

Ahora mismo tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que por suerte no era tan fuerte porque alguien había tenido la consideración de quitarle su colocho tan apretado y un mareo incontenible que quería que se acabase de una buena vez. Había tenido un sueño bastante placentero, Temari de protagonista, que protestaba y protestaba como siempre hasta que finalmente levantó sus brazos en señal de derrota y musitó un «me rindo». Fue bastante movido. Abrió los ojos, que le picaban, y todo se veía un poco desenfocado. «¿Quién me llevó a casa?», se preguntó bostezando con toda parsimonia. Despertó en una laguna de oro resplandeciente y percibió un suave cuerpo durmiente al lado de él. «Genial, me he acostado con Ino», y volvió a cerrar los ojos con pesadez. Para su pesar, su mente comenzó a chirriar sus engranajes invisibles, «pelo dorado… Pero si Ino…». Al darse cuenta a quién exactamente pertenecía esa figura impecablemente curvilínea pegó un alarido, estrellándose contra la pared.

—… Jum… —un ojo cerúleo lo miró adormilado por encima del hombro esculpido de su forma femenina—. ¿Shikamaru…? —poco a poco se abrió desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban—. ¡SHIKAMARU!

Enseguida Naruto saltó de la cama, pegándose contra la pared opuesta a la ventana con cara de muerte. Shikamaru tenía una migraña muy grande y ganas de vomitar por culpa de la resaca. El Sexto era de lo más problemático. Miró con pereza la _excesivamente_ atractiva apariencia de su primera técnica original mientras Naruto se doblaba por el costado de la cama recogiendo sus ropas con prisa. No pudo evitar notar, con cierta consternación al sentir cómo sus cachetes se calentaban, el residuo seco entre esas piernas torneadas y arrebatadoramente femeninas. Un hilo de sangre bajó por su nariz. Quejóse. «Qué problemático…».

Una vez hubo terminado de recoger sus efectos personales Naruto se apresuró a salir del cuarto de Shikamaru con toda la celeridad posible para alguien con cierto mareo y en estado de desnudez. Shikamaru suspiró e intentóse dirigir al baño para vomitar su malestar pero terminó cayéndose por su falta de equilibrio. Enseguida un rubio Naruto hombre sin camisa y en pantalones, cabellos rubios alborotados y con tan sólo una sandalia puesta entró a la habitación a toda prisa muy preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —interpeló el ojiazul con cierta consternación**—**.

Shikamaru gruñó de vuelta. Naruto suspiró y recogió el flacuchento cuerpo de Shikamaru, poniéndose un brazo por detrás del cuello para ayudarlo a ir al baño. Se tomaron un tiempo pues Shikamaru tenía la mala costumbre de arrastrar los pies. Se arrodilló frente al inodoro y expulsó todo el contenido de su estómago mientras un rubio le sostenía los cabellos para que no se le ensuciasen y otro buscaba algo en el botiquín del espejo del baño. Una bochorno invadió sus mejillas otra vez al recordar vagamente el sueño, haciéndole especialmente consciente de la mano en su cabeza. Cuando se limpió con papel higiénico el otro rubio le ofreció un vaso de agua y una pastilla para los dolores de cabeza (casi se sorprende hasta que razonó que, como Naruto pasaba mucho tiempo con la Quinta, era de esperarse que supiese cómo tratar a alguien con resaca). El cabello cayó alrededor de su cara puntiaguda.

Mientras se refrescaba con el vaso de agua luego de ingerir la pastilla, reflexionó sobre la situación actual. Era casi… cómoda. Naruto y él se avenían bien. «Vamos a tener que hablarlo». Le pasó el vaso a (lo que el asumió era) la réplica y bajó la cadena.

—Naruto, sobre esta mañana…

—Shikamaru, ¿podemos pretender que no pasó nada-dattebayo?

Con cierta reserva asintió lentamente. «Esto va a ser complicado. Qué fastidio». Naruto asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y se retiró de su presencia con un sonrojo de sofoco. Respiró profundamente y trastabilló a su cama. Qué suerte que hoy no tenía trabajo. «Pensándolo bien, ese es el último lugar en que quiero estar», se dijo a sí mismo mirando la evidencia del acto. Se desplomó contra una pared, apenas percatándose que sólo tenía su suéter naranja fuego de la noche anterior puesto encima.

ShikaNaruShikaNaruShika

Shikamaru tenía que admitir que Naruto era de veras ingenioso. No sabía cómo lo hacía, o quizá era la suerte endemoniadamente buena del rubio, pero cada vez que intentaba hablarle del asunto que él estaba muy seguro que también tenía rondando por la cabeza siempre había una intromisión, ya sea unos genin y su sensei muy entusiasmados de recibir una misión de las mismísimas manos de Hokage-sama o un chûnin con más papeles y asuntos de las patrullas y la Academia que él no tenía permitido escuchar por lo que se debía retirar de inmediato o Kakashi (¡_Kakashi_!) estaba "cubriendo" al ojiazul con excusas cada vez más ridículas (y, claro, como era Kakashi todas ellas eran perfectamente razonables). No que Shikamaru invirtiese mucho esfuerzo en encontrarse con el rubio, sería una molestia si lo hiciese.

Pero el pelinegro quería más. De hecho, se puso a pensar profundamente sobre su actitud y sobre sí estos últimos días mientras miraba las nubes desde el techo del edificio que contenía el escuadrón de Criptografía. Naruto y él estaban… cómodos el uno con el otro. O por lo menos solían estarlo antes de que esa experencia crease una distancia en una amistad perfectamente holgada y agradable para los dos. Además estaba impulsado con cierta sed de venganza hacia Temari por destrozarle tan cruelmente sus sentimientos (sin importar que en el fondo de su mente reconocía que Temari, por ser Temari, debía tener _alguna_ razón, por más débil que fuese) y no se le ocurría mejor manera que revelarle que sostenía una relación con otro hombre.

Por supuesto que él muy bien sabía que eso era irracional. Con el sistema de clanes siendo tan importante en el mundo shinobi esa clase de relaciones no eran muy bien vistas. Para nada. Y no quería perjudicar a su amigo. De todos modos, él tenía muy claro que le gustaban las mujeres definitivamente pero si había algo que podía impulsar a un Nara a hacer algún esfuerzo o ignorar las partes más racionales de su mente era la _curiosidad_. La maldita, maldita curiosidad.

Y no podía sentir curiosidad al imaginarse _cómo_ sería mantener una relación con Uzumaki Naruto, Sexto Hokage de la Aldea escondida entre las hojas y todo por culpa de un encuentro en el qué terminó sexeándose a su segundo (o tercero, si se contaba a Ino en sus mejores días) mejor amigo por alguna jugarreta cruel de un destino muy aburrido y sin mucho qué hacer. Además, no es que Naruto era feo; de acuerdo a las mujeres era muy guapo. Él podía reconocer cuando había un hombre que era un mejor espécimen que él sin ningún problema y sin la envidia que acompaña a muchos otros hombres cuando lo hacen (sería muy problemático no ser realista respecto a la situación de uno. Ciertamente la mujer menos problemática sería la que se fije en él o eso creía antes de conocer a Temari). Y a fin de cuentas, si ojeaba a Naruto de la manera justa se le podía hallar cierto parecido con Temari. Tal vez su cabello de trigo no era tan vivo como el dorado de Naruto, pero también era picudo, rebelde y enmarañado (ella siempre se quejaba del tiempo que tenía que pasar peinándolo); así como sus ojos cobaltos eran quizá un poco más opacos que los cerúleos del siempre optimista Naruto, pero no es como si el cerúleo y el cobalto fuesen azules tan lejos entre sí, en un mal día se podían confundir el uno con el otro.

Quizá eran razones demasiado egoístas para iniciar una relación que podría acarrear consecuencias tan graves para alguno de los dos o ambos y muy ciertamente no debería usar el corazón de su amigo de esa forma mas estaba molido de siempre andar cediendo en esta vida y tal vez llegaría a tener de nuevo a su rubia problemática entre sus brazos (sin importar que una cosa no tuviese que ver con la otra. Shikamaru estaba cansado de actuar tan lógicamente todo el tiempo. No era un Aburame).

Estos pensamientos eran los que lo tenía entretenido mientras se hallaba frente a la puerta del despacho del Hokage en un **henge** y un **bunshin** al lado, con su mejor esfuerzo para que pareciese sólido, con la apariencia de un par de chûnin que le debían un favor (nacer en un clan shinobi tenía sus ventajas; se conoce a todo el mundo —o por lo menos la porción útil de él—). Tocó a la puerta y entró. Enseguida un par de ANBU descendieron a su lado, con las shinobigatana***** desenvainadas contra su cuello. De inmediato deshizo el jutsu y alzó ambas mano en señal de paz.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí-dattebayo? ¿Y por qué armar todo ese teatro? —le exigió con un gesto exasperado**—**.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Naruto —con una mano en la sien, como quien espera un gran dolor de cabeza, movió su mano para echar a todos los agentes ANBU presentes en su despacho; un total de seis escondidos entre las rendijas o algo así**—**.

—Debí suponer que no podía evadirte para siempre —rezongó tan bajo que el pelinegro casi no escuchó eso mientras hacía los sellos de manos pertinentes para activar los sellos de privacidad del despacho—. ¡Bien! ¿Qué bestia quieres? —molesto, especialmente al ver que Shikamaru miraba en torno con curiosidad cómo unos símbolos aparecían en la pared**—**.

—Debemos hablar, Naruto.

—Y dale con eso otra vez. ¿De qué?

—Sabes muy bien de qué quiero hablar

—En lo que a mí respecta, no pasó absolutamente _nada_ —recalcó lo último con cierto enojo—. Así que ya puedes irte de aquí.

—Es evidente —se acercó hasta estar casi ceja con ceja, Naruto se sonrojó con la cercanía pero le sostuvo la mirada— que no es así. Me evitas. No me hablas. Como si yo fuese un extraño —el rubio desvió la mirada—. También quiero que las cosas sean como antes pero no me dejas razonarlo contigo.

—Es que… es demasiado, Shika —Shikamaru se sorprendió de que usase ese apodo, no lo llamaba así desde que eran niños**—**.

—Naruto…

—¡Ni siquiera me gustas…! Pero es que te veías tan… —se pasó una mano por la cabeza, nervioso—. Tan contento. Pensé que hacía eso y luego lo olvidaba y seguíamos con nuestras vidas muy tranquilamente pero…

—Pero las cosas no siempre resultan cómo uno quiere, ¿verdad?

—Seh… —soltó una risa trémula—. La he armado, ¿verdad? Ya no volverá a ser lo mismo-dattebayo.

—Qué fastidio. Sí, nada volverá a ser lo mismo —puso las manos en los bolsillos en una actitud de suprema indiferencia**—**.

—¿Cómo carajo puedes estar tan tranquilo-dattebayo? ¡Me exasperas!

—Porque puedo ver las cosas.

—¿Y qué ves?

—Veo que los dos cometimos un error. Veo que quizá no hay manera alguna de repararlo . Pero sobre todo… —Naruto se inclinó un poco, atento—. Veo que ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Las dos últimas me suenan a los mismo-dattebayo. ¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que dejar de ser amigos?

—Qué tonto eres —«¡ey!», pero fue ignorado—. No, a lo que me refiero es que si no se puede retroceder sólo nos queda avanzar.

—¿A… avanzar-dattebayo? —«espero que no sea lo que creo que es a lo que se refiere…»**—**.

—¿No quieres _experimentar_? —por alguna razón, la manera tan casual en que lo dijo Shikamaru lo ponía el doble de nervioso**—**.

—E… Esto… Este… —se aclaró la garganta—. ¡Ese no es mi equipo-'ttebayo! Además, ¡eso no es correcto! —Shikamaru afiló los ojos**—**.

—¿Es de esas personas que discriminan, Hokage-sama?

—No… Yo no… —suspiró cerrando los puños sobre su escritorio, dejándose ver vulnerable—. No podría, Shikamaru. Sé demasiado bien cómo se siente. Es sólo que no me va, ¿sabes? Y de todos modos, ¿qué hay de Temari?

—La situación entre Temari y yo no tiene remedio. Las mujeres son un gran problema.

—¿Y es por eso que quieres… _experimentar_-dattebayo?

—¡No! —ahora era su turno de estar abochornado—. ¡Claro que no! Oh, bueno, ¡no tengo idea! —«qué fastidio es Naruto, demasiado impredecible»—. Pero independientemente de eso —intentó retomar el control de la conversación—, no es como si tuviésemos alternativas. Yo, bueno, no me importa, ya sabes y no es como si Sakura te fuese a parar bola un día de estos.

—¡Eso no es tu asunto, Shikamaru!

—¡Pero es cierto y lo sabes! Eres demasiado bueno; todo el mundo sabe que eres hombre de una sola mujer y ella anda demasiado ocupada ocupando rencillas viejas, ¿sabes lo problemático que es verlos a los dos, contigo de perrito y Sakura como frígida? No es como si te fueses a enamorar otra vez y no es como si yo quisiese saber de esa palabra, "amor", de momento. Podrías considerarlo.

—No es tan simple.

—¡Y es por eso que me he tomado toda la molestia! —lo fulminó con la mirada—. Qué problemático eres.

Shikamaru se dio la media vuelta, algo decepcionado con cómo le salió el asunto y por cómo perdió los estribos con Naruto. Sus puntos eran válidos y además él llevaba la razón, así que no supo que fue lo que lo poseyó a decir, antes de abrir la puerta y mirando a Naruto fijamente, lo siguiente:

—¿Sabes? Fuiste mi primero. Mi _primer_ hombre —admitió sonrojado mirándole fijamente, para luego voltearse mas una voz suave le detuvo**—**.

—Y tú mi primero. Mi primera vez —una mueca de culpabilidad surcó por unos segundos el rostro del pelinegro—. Lo pensaré, ¿bien?

Uzumaki Naruto, el shinobi número uno en sorprender a la gente.

ShikaNaruShikaNaruShika

Dado que Naruto dijo que lo pensaría quizá no debería estar sorprendido que Naruto estuviese parado frente a su puerta mientras él lo escrutaba con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión y mirada obnubilada, sosteniendo la puerta abierta. Era como si le hubiesen inyectado adrenalina, estaba más consciente de todo; del picaporte redondo color estaño y de la puerta con rasguños claros que dañaban el acabado del barniz productos de senbon de cuando a Genma, que vivía en el mismo edificio, le daba por convertir a todo en un blanco para no perder la práctica. Habían transcurrido ya más de dos semanas por lo que el joven Nara simplemente asumió que el Hokage no estaba interesado y se sumió en sus recuerdos otra vez, preocupando a Ino.

En el pasillo agrietado y sucio donde se unía con el balcón del pasillo y removiéndose se encontraba el rubio, incómodo con el silencio. Llevaba una camiseta naranja y unos pescadores negros sencillos, con la réplica del collar del primero refulgente por el sol de mediodía y las típicas sandalias shinobi negras que nadie parecía poder quitarle ni para ocasiones formales, muy a pesar de su secretaria, una genin llamada Matsuri de acento extraño. Shikamaru, en cambio, parecía como si tuviese encima la misma ropa del día anterior porque parecía mascada de vaca. Era unos pantalones talares negros y un manga largas de tela muy delgada verdoso, que le quedaba algo flojo porque había adelgazado un poco y un par de chancletas grises que en algún momento debieron ser blancas. Sin decir una palabra, recobrando el sentido, se hizo a un lado para dejar a Naruto pasar, cerrando la puerta con pestillo detrás de él.

—¿Y bien? Estoy aquí —el rubio se desplomó con un puchero y de brazos cruzados en una silla de la mesa**—**.

Quizá el aire pesaba demasiado, porque les costaba respirar. A Shikamaru le sudaban las manos y Naruto jugaba con sus pies com si fuese genin otra vez en alguna situación extraña y nueva para él. «No es muy lejos de la realidad», reflexionó.

—Ahora hablamos.

—¿Hablar? ¿Eso es todo?

—Pues sí, ¿qué más esperabas? —preguntó con una ceja alzada ya tendido en el sillón cuán largo era**—**.

—No sé… ¡Algo-dattebayo!

—Qué fastidio eres, Naruto. ¿Por qué no te haces un té y me platicas de tu día?

—¡Vaya anfitrión que eres!

—Sí, bueno, es difícil motivarse cuando ya el huésped tiene dos pares de manos y piernas perfectamente capaces de servirse por sí mismo. Además es muy problemático levantarme de aquí para ir a servirte y total que estás más cerca de la cocinilla tú que yo.

—¡Debería usar mi autoridad y mandarte hacerlo! —farfulló mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina**—**.

—Pero no lo harás. Y estoy muy cómodo aquí —Naruto encendió el hervidor eléctrico y sacó una bolsa de té para echarla en la primera taza que encontró**—**.

Fue un alivio para ambos que pudiesen iniciar una conversación después del ambiente tan sofocante de enantes. Naruto, como siempre, saltó a la oportunidad con sus comentarios impertinentes y Shikamaru simplemente se limitó a responder con la mayor indiferencia exasperante de la que era capaz.

—No me explico todavía cómo alguien como tú puede ser tan perezoso-dattebayo. Hay veces que juro que me pregunto si esa pereza tuya —el hervidor pitó y comenzó a servir el agua hirviente en la taza— es contagiosa o algo así, ¡no querría que me dé!

—Nah, estoy bastante seguro de que es un trastorno genético. Sólo he visto a mi familia padeciendo de eso.

—Ahora que lo dices, nunca he visto una mujer —se recostó contra el anaquel de la cocina, sorbiendo un poco del té— Nara perezosa-'ttebayo.

—Nah, es que se vuelven más problemáticas de lo usual.

—No hallo.

—¿Acaso conoces a mi madre? Es un lío de mujer.

—¿Yoshino-san? Sí, me parece de lo más enérgica, ¡jugamos a las cartas una vez! —«de veras que Naruto es único…»—. Por supuesto que gané, ¡pero es muy habilidosa! ¡Me costó mucho ganar! No me importaría jugar a las cartas otra vez que tu madre. Aunque apostó mucho dinero…

—Espera un momento… ¿cuánto dinero perdió?

La cantidad de dinero que le dijo lo dejó boquiabierto (otra vez). No sabía que su madre arriesgase tantas cosas en el juego, ¡ella siempre monitoreaba tan estrictamente las actividades de su padre! «Mi madre es tan problemática…».

—Pero la verdad es que parece que tu madre ha ahorrado mucho dinero-dattebayo, porque ni una vez se le vacío la cartera —Shikamaru estaba sañudo**—**.

—¿Cuando fue esto?

Shikamaru permitióse relajar. Era casi como antes. _Casi_. Quizá las cosas eran insalvables entre los dos, pues Naruto tenía memorias que él no tenía, memorias de algo tan íntimo que debió haber sido especial y único y que ahora eran algo incómodo por su culpa. Y lo peor era que el rubio no quería ni intentar remediar el asunto entre los dos. Para ser alguien que iba con el corazón en sus manos, mostrándoselo a todo el mundo, definitivamente se podía guardar las cosas cuando quería.

—Harán un par de meses nada más, cuando una tropa de kunoichi se reunieron y no me preguntes cómo pero quedé envuelto en ese lío-dattebayo —se encogió de hombros**—**.

—¿Quiénes más estaban?

—Yoshino-san, Tsunade-obâ-chan, Tsubaki-san, Uzuki-chan, y otras tres o cuatro que no me acuerdo. Quizá Shizune-nê-chan. ¿Qué haces, Shikamaru? —preguntó al ver que se levantaba y caminaba donde él**—**.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Al parecer Inu-sama iba a venir —era bien sabido que Naruto le tenía mucho respeto a Inuzuka Tsume por su lealtad— pero creo que son rumores, ella prefiere moler a golpes a la mitad de la huma… Shi… Shi… ¡Shikamaru…! ¿¡Qué haces!? —el pelinegro estaba en frente de él y lo arrinconaba contra la cocina poco a poco**—**.

—No me prestes atención, sigue hablando.

—¡Esto es vergonzoso! ¡Estás muy raro hoy!

—Qué fastidio contigo.

—¡Siempre dices eso-dattebayo!

—Pues porque siempre me das razón para decirlo. Siempre tan ruidoso —le arrebató el té del que Naruto apenas había tomado y empezó a beber muy campantemente**—**.

—¡Ey! ¡Devuélveme eso-dattebayo! —intentó agarrar el té mientras Shikamaru lo mantenía a raya con una sola mano**—**.

—Hazte el tuyo.

—¡Ése es mío!

—Lo estabas dejando enfriar, eso es un desperdicio así que mejor me lo bebo yo.

—Idiota.

—Mira quién habla.

—¡Ey! —el joven Hokage hizo un mohín de malhumor**—**.

—…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Es esto tan malo? —mirando de reojo a Naruto y tomándose el té de un tirón**—**.

Naruto se encogió. Meditabundo, con la vista fija en el piso, se encogió de hombros otra vez. Era extraño verlo tan callado.

—¿Shikamaru?

—Diga.

—Gracias —lo abrazó y salió de ahí caminando**—**.

Shikamaru suspiró. Nunca iba a llegar a entender a Naruto. Puso la taza en el fregador y activó las trampas de su casa. Iba a descifrar unos mensajes confidenciales que debía entregar a Shiho al día siguiente y no quería ningún intruso entrometiéndose en asuntos de la Aldea que no le importaban (para una persona normal eran medidas un poco paranoicas para un tiempo de paz; para un shinobi era un estilo de vida).

Ese «gracias» evidentemente había significado algo para el ojiazul porque durante las próximas semanas se vieron más a menudo. El mismo aire sofocante se asentaba entre los dos pero de cierta forma se hacía más llevadero, cuando se rozaban por accidente Naruto no sufría los sobresaltos de antes (para el Nara era demasiado problemático) y cuando caminaban podían hablar más o menos normalmente, aunque lo cierto era que se hacía muy difícil encontrar alguna situación que amedrentase al rubio lo suficiente como para que dejase de hablar.

Quizá eso fue lo que llevó a dos muchachos en sus veinte años a llevar esa experimentación un poco más lejos una noche clara con luna creciente. Naruto había encontrado una revista erótica mal puesta (_en casa de Shikamaru_, «el mundo ya no tiene sentido…», pensó Naruto) quizá con la prisa de ocultarla de los ojos de alguna visita (Shiho), después de haberla puesta a buen uso. Como no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, se puso a ojear la revista con bastante calma, distraído hasta que Shikamaru volvió con ramen de Ichiraku (Shikamaru estaba muy molesto, y se preguntó cómo se pudo dejar convencer de apostar contra Naruto). Un sonido lo alertó a la presencia del Nara, quien estaba pálido. Casi se cae de la impresión al ver a Naruto con sus revista _gravure_******.

—Vaya, Shikamaru, no sabía que también satisfaces tus necesidades como todo el resto de los mortales-dattebayon —Shikamaru hizo una mueca entre el enojo y la consternación, e hizo su mejor trabajo por ignorar al rubio—. Ni que eras un pervertido, ¡qué horror!

—Ni que tú no tienes.

—No, ¡yo no las necesito! —ojeó la revista de nuevo—. Aunque no me extraña que estés tan gruñón, ¡debes estar muy frustrado! Estas muchachas —golpeteó la revista con la palma de su mano— no deben ser más de un siete.

—Naruto, cállate. Además, ¿quién te ha hecho la autoridad en mujeres? Es imposible tener un diez.

—Ah, ahí es dónde te quivocas. ¡Te mostraré un diez-dattebayo! ¡**Oiroke** **no** **jutsu**!

En el lugar dónde estaba Naruto sentado apareció una rubia con grandes ojos rasgados que parecían destellar aún más, voluptuosa, cabello suelto y largo escurriéndose por su bello y esculpido cuerpo como un río y de cierta delantera adecuada. Todo ello coronado con una sonrisa afectada de medio lado, con los brazos cruzados. Un diez perfecto, la fantasía de cada hombre. Shikamaru nunca había visto la transfromación en cuestión tan de cerca porque él era muy inteligente como para estar cerca de Naruto cuando desataba su infame e invencible jutsu (a menos que se fuese un gran pervertido y una sola chica no fuese suficiente o si se es un perfecto caballero o simplemente no de ese lado). Un río de sangre no pudo evitar correr por su cara normalmente indiferente. Se llevó la mano a la nariz para evitar que se manchase su ropa pero no paraba.

Al ver el reguero de sangre que escurría de la nariz de Shikamaru, el normalmente desvergonzado de Naruto no pudo evitar cubrirse los pechos abochornado y deshaciendo el jutsu por el camino porque recordó ciertos sucesos que había acontecido en el pasado aunque mirando esta vez desafiantemente a Shikamaru por alguna razon. Shikamaru agarró un papel toalla, se secó e intentó restarle importancia al asunto disponiendo los envases de ramen en la mesa junto con los palillos desechables que Teuchi-san había sido tan amable de incluir a pesar de que comerían en casa y un par de vasos con agua de plástico grueso azul para los dos.

—Ven, que el ramen se enfría.

Con mucha parsimonia, Naruto se levantó de su lugar en el sillón y se sentó a comer muy lentamente. Era otro de esos momentos incómodos que volvían de cuando en cuando entre ellos dos. Shikamaru fue el que terminó primero. Aunque debía admitir que una gran mejora que, a pesar de que Naruto y él tenían malentendidos, al menos no peleaban.

—Shiho…

—¿Qué pasó? —admirado de que Naruto comenzase la conversación**—**.

—Ella gusta de ti, ¿cierto?

—No, ella tiene novio. Pero es muy problemática.

—¡Todas las mujeres son problemáticas para ti-dattebayo!

—Sí, pero todas lo son en su manera especial e irritante —Naruto alzó las cejas—. Por ejemplo, Shiho aún se cuelga de mi brazo cuando puede.

—¿En serio? ¿Y el novio no es celoso? Sorprendente.

—Ella dice que es por la costumbre. Dice que es una mujer de rutinas.

—¡Eso es malo!

—Quizá —bostezó—, pero ella es civil y así viven. Pero para ser tan tímida no es para nada discreta.

—¿Um…?

—_Discreta_ —Naruto se sonrojó al entender las implicaciones—. Qué pudoroso eres, Naruto.

—Yo… ¡Yo no soy ni un pudoroso! Lo que pasa es que tengo la decencia de no asolear esas cosas en público-dattebayo.

—Yo no le llamaría a eso asolear. Es una conversación adulta y responsable.

—Sí, claro. Cómo no. ¡Esta Aldea está llena de depravados! ¿Tienes idea de cuántas quejas tengo de posibles espías en los baños termales? ¡Docenas! ¡Docenas y decenas al mes-'ttebayo! Uno pensaría que ahora que el legendario Ero-Sennin descansa en paz esos incidentes dejarían de pasar pero no, no y ¡no! Parece que hay discípulos dispuestos a seguir sus pasos a toda costa y cada vez que tengo que leer uno de esos informes me entra un dolor de cabeza de lo más horrible-dattebayo.

—¿No has atrapado a nadie?

—A Udon, mira tú. Estoy segurísimo de que Konohamaru también andaba en el ajo pero nunca soltó nada. Además, me da inquina Kakashi-sensei, no me extrañaría que lo hiciese sólo para molestar.

—Me alegro de que Criptografía no sea tan fastidioso como ser Hokage.

—¡Ser Hokage sería mucho menos fastidioso si hubiesen menos pervertidos-dattebayo! Es como si todo el mundo sólo tuviese una sola cosa en mente, es una molestia.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Acaso no has pensado sobre "esa cosa"?

—Pe… ¡pero qué cosas dices, Shikamaru! —bisbiseó atropelladamente Naruto—. ¡Eso es…!

—O sea que no has pensado en eso. Ni una sola vez —afiló los ojos—. Es algo difícil creerme eso.

—No es que no haya pensado sobre eso… digo, no soy un mojigato pero… —calló**—**.

—¿Ni siquiera respecto a nuestra "situación"? Eres un ser muy extraño.

—¡Eres una horrible persona! ¿Qué me crees simplón?

—Me has malint…

—¡No soy ningún simplón! —lo agarró del cuello del manga corta que llevaba y lo besó, con mucha fuerza tratándole de transmitir su rabia—. Que eso te enseñe-dattebayo —le miró, como retándole y Shikamaru sintió como una sonrisa se le subía a los labios**—**.

—No, no aprendí nada Hokage-sama. ¿Quizá con una demostración práctica? —«quizá no debería hallar esto tan divertido…» contempló al ver cómo causó que Naruto casi se ahogase**—**.

—¡Bien pues! ¡Si eso quieres, voy al baño!

Se fue a pasos agigantados y la puerta del baño se estrelló de un portazo. Shikamaru se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras de Naruto. Sin embargo no se amilanó y se dirigió al cuarto y se desvistió, se sentó cruzado de piernas frenta a la ventana de forma tal que sólo daba su perfil a la puerta del cuarto. «¿Cómo quedamos en esta situación…? Todo se me hace tan extraño», divagó la mente de Shikamaru entre esos y otros pensamientos similares a pesar de saber perfectamente bien la respuesta.

Oyó unos pasos vacilantes y volteó a ver al Uzumaki, completamente desnudo, con un rubor que parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo (un pensamiento impertinente lo asaltó: «hasta dónde llega su sonrojo?» que lo hizo avergonzarse). El rubio pasó del umbral de la puerta de su cuarto con un solo pie mas parecía que su cuerpo se hubiese congelado y no quisiese avanzar más. A pesar de que sufría unos nervios iguales o aun mayores a Naruto le pareció entretenido la vacilación del rubio. En vez de corvarse sobre sí viró un poco su cuerpo hasta quedar más o menos de frente a Naruto y se apoyó en sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

—¡Yo jamás tengo miedo-dattebayo! —terminó por aparecer tumbado boquiarriba al lado suyo de la velocidad con que se movió—. ¡No me insultes!

Shikamaru lo miró de soslayo y suspiró. Se volteó para que Naruto le viese la cara y puso una mano en su hombro. Naruto se tensó pero no hizo nada. Shikamaru se inclinó y le besó los labios y se separó enseguida. No había signo de protesta así que, recorriendo los labios de Naruto un tanto gruesos en comparación con los suyos con su lengua, le instó a abrir la boca para profundizar el beso. En la mente del joven Nara estaba cierta rubia, por lo menos hasta que sintió una mano grande y masculina posarse en la parte baja de su espalda. «Bueno, esto es… progreso supongo» y se separó de la boca del rubio que contuvo el aire al terminar el beso.

El ojiazul tenía la piel erizada y cuando Shikamaru descendió su mano para descansarla por encima de sus costillas, sintió una gran sacudida y el rubor de su cuerpo se intensificó más, si es que eso era posble. Una capa de sudor perlado lo cubría, dándole a su piel morena un aspecto metálico de lo refulgente que las gotas de agua se veían por la luz del foco de la habitación. Shikamaru se sumergió en la piel del rubio, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello y lamiendo y sorbiendo un punto en particular; esto hizo que Naruto, por su falta de experiencia, cerrase los ojos muy fuertemente y frunciese las sábanas entre sus puños.

Como Naruto todavía no se había ido, Shikamaru probó a descender su mano hasta sus abdominales marcados. Naruto suspiró. Shikamaru siempre tenía las manos frías y debía admitir que contra todo pronóstico se sentía agradable. Envalentonado, se incorporó un poco sobre un antebrazo y bajó su mano por el surco de la columna vertebral de Shikamaru, lo que le sacó una voz queda al pelinegro. Presionando su mano sobre la espalda del otro, lo obligó a descender por un casto beso.

Naruto era tan cálido. Tanto su cuerpo como su personalidad emanaban una candidez que no podía menos que sacar una sonrisa a la cara incluso del más estoico. Un verano alegre, con brisas refrescantes que no dejan que uno se abrase en el gran calor del sol y preciosos días que parecen sin fin. Incluso su cabello dorado y brillante y ojos cerúleos recordaban al astro rey surcando un cielo sin nubes.

Se acomodó mejor al lado de Naruto, y la mano encima de los abdominales del rubio empezó a moverse en círculos mientras que la otra descendía desde su clavícula hasta posarse en su cintura mientras calosfríos le recorrian todo su cuerpo. La otra mano se paró en la punta de sus dedos y bajó para acariciar el borde de ese ombligo hasta posarse muy lentamente, muy tortuosamente al otro lado de la cintura. Naruto no lo aparentaba, porque tenía los hombros tan anchos producto de sus regímenes extremos de entrenamiento (necesarios para derrotar a personas como el difunto Pein) pero en verdad tenía la cintura estrecha. Todo esto sin decir una palabra porque quizá, si se hablaban y dejaban de concentrarse en el momento, les entraría la duda y se alargaría la distancia que se acortaba tan rápidamente entre los dos. Naruto le robó otro beso. Sus manos comenzaron a descender, sobando con suavidad los lados de aquel cuerpo candente, hasta las caderas del ojiazul.

Eso le resultó sumamente incómodo; mientras más íntimas eran las caricias más le molestaban, eso sin contar que era demasiado cerca de… _Otro beso, una mano sin permiso bajó hacia sus otros labios, causándole estremecimientos_… Demasiado cerca de su intimidad. Abrió los ojos de repente empujó a Shikamaru con tanta fuerza que cayó al piso sobre su trasero y se pegó contra la pared más cercana respirando agitadamente.

—Lo siento… Yo… no puedo-dattebayo.

Sin más ceremonia salió del cuarto, se vistió a la velocidad de la luz con la puerta abierta del baño y salió rápidamente del apartamento del joven Nara. «Debe ser agradable tener las ideas claras…», musitó Shikamaru al aire, su única compañía de momento. Porque él no tenía claro si estaba listo o no; sin contar cómo las consecuencias de intentar llegar demasiado lejos repercutirían en su relación.

Ese problema lo acuciaba, tanto que no durmió toda la noche por lo que fue muy agradable que el rubio lo impresionase con no evitarlo durante el día siguiente a pesar de que actuase como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos dos. También fue bastante agradable que le robase un beso tan rápido que nadie lo vio en un callejón cuando los dos estaban algo por detrás de Shino y Kiba en un grupo para irse de copas, a pesar de mirar a las mujeres apreciativamente en el camino. De algún modo le dio la impresión de que ese beso le molestó menos de lo que debería.

ShikaNaruShikaNaruShika

Lo que sea que había entre Naruto y él iba iba progresando un poco físicamente. Shikamaru había aprendido por las malas que no podía apresurar al rubio o sino se cohibía, tal vez producto de su infancia sin mucho calor humano; aunque el rubio no parecía tener muchos problemas cuando su tacto era en un contexto amistoso. «Qué bueno que es así», reflexionó Shikamaru, «porque sería problemático si Naruto fuese como una de esas tipas enamoradas; se darían cuenta de que pasa algo».

Sin embargo, como las cosas no podían permanecer calmas y descomplicadas como a Shikamaru le gustaban, una tarde con algunas nubes caprichosas en el cielo celeste y sin nada de brisa que moviese las copas de los árboles se encontró con Temari mientras vagaba de vuelta de un almuerzo al que lo arrastró Chôji en su lugar favorito de yakiniku por las calles de tierra amarilla y roja apisonadas de la Aldea.

Shikamaru la miró con interés. Se encontraba muy guapa con chaleco negro pegado lleno de bolsillos, su camisa morada y sus pantalones cortos gris oscuro hasta la mitad del muslo y unas sandalias blancas (negras hubiesen resultado demasiado calientes en Suna). Como siempre, tenía su gran abanico en la espalda, con la cinta roja cruzándole el chaleco. El corazón se le estrujó al verla y, a juzgar por la mirada intensa intensa de esos ojos azul cobalto, él no era el único que se sentía así.

—Temari.

—Shikamaru.

—¿Qué te trae por la Aldea? No esperaba verte… —ninguno de los dos voceó sus pensamientos, pero sabían que esa frase terminaba con un «después de esa discusión…»**—**.

—Acabo de cumplir con una misón clase C con mis genin.

—¿De?

—De justamente la respuesta al mensaje que llevaste la otra vez.

Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa agria. Por lo visto, Gaara tenía ciertas nociones del simbolismo. Su mente estaba indecisa, ya sabía la dirección que tomaría la conversación, pero no sabía qué decisión tomar al respecto. «Temari… Los sentimientos son problemáticos». No sentía nada por Naruto mas tenían una comodidad el uno con le otro que jamás logró con la persona que sostenía su corazón en la mano y que se encontraba precisamente enfrente de él.

—Ya veo —se metió las manos a los bolsillos**—**.

—¿Sabes de que iba el mensaje? Porque cuando Naruto-kun lo leyó se puso a llorar y nada de lo que me dijo tenía sentido —«entonces la respuesta debio haber sido un no». Eso le llevó una sonrisa auténtica a sus labios**—**.

—Preguntaba si había ramen en la Arena.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, y se carcajeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás mostrando su precioso cuello sonrosado—. Ay, ¿qué acaso no piensa cambiar? —se limpió una lagrimilla del rabillo del ojo**—**.

—Sino no sería Naruto.

—Muy cierto, ¡creo que por eso se llevan tan bien Gaara y él?

—¿Te refieres a lo tonto? Porque Gaara necesita un bufón.

—Anda, no seas tan malo. Si es capaz de manejar una Aldea es porque debe tener más de dos dedos e frente.

—Sí, pero no está de más recordárselo.

—Mucha razón que tienes, ahora que cumplió sus sueños hay que bajarle los humos más a menudo ja, ja. ¡Si vieses la cara de mis genin cuando el "gran y poderoso Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja" rompió a llorar te hubieses muerto de la risa!

—No, demasiado problemático. Por cierto, ¿y los susodichos?

—¿Mis genin? Iruka se ofreció a darles un paseo —«qué conveniente», suspiró Shikamaru—. Justamente venía subiendo la escalera con más papeleo para el trabajador de Naruto. Aunque no entiendo cómo le hace, porque Gaara siempre tiene unas montañas en su escritorio que dan miedo… Es sorprendente que el escritorio de Naruto siempre esté medio vacío, ¿acaso usa **Kagebunshin**?

—No, él dejó de usar eso a las pocas semanas de ser investido, aunque no sé por qué. Temari, tengo que ir al trabajo.

—Te acompaño, Criptografía, ¿verdad? —Shikamaru asintió—. La verdad es que tengo todo el día porque les dije a mis genin que en vez de yo recogerlos fuesen al hotelucho donde estamos pasando la noche. Nos regresamos mañana a primera hora si es que no hay mensaje de vuelta.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué tardó tanto la contestación? Gaara normalmente no se demora contestando su correspondencia con Naruto.

—No sé si te acuerdas, pero ese día fue uno muy malo con el papeleo, habían montañas y montañas así que Gaara simplemente lo echó bajo llave en una de las gavetas de su escritorio y no es hasta ahora que se acordó de que existe. ¿Cómo te va con el trabajo?

—No me gusta lo mucho que me ponen a trabajar, la verdad sea dicha, pero al menos no tengo que andar corriendo de un lado a otro o cuidando de unos mocosos así que supongo que, con todo, es el trabajo menos fastidioso que podría haber conseguido por lo que supongo que bien. No hay mucha gente molesta porque todo el mundo está enfocado y tengo todos los fines de semana libre para mirar las nubes a menos que haya una emergencia. Pero normalmente la jefa puede resolver cualquier cosa que surja.

—Debe ser muy lista esa jefa tuya.

—Y muy molesta.

—¿Tan molesta como yo?

—No, tú lo eres más —Temari devolvió la sonrisa ligera que le dirigó Shikamaru**—**.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me aguantas si soy tan problemátca? —antes de que el pelinegro pudiese decir algo, la domadora de vientos se adelantó—. ¿Es acaso por "amor"? **—**por la expresión de Shikamaru, Temari sabía que rechinaba los dientes—. Shikamaru, mira yo… he sido muy tonta. No quería herir tus sentimientos de esa manera, ¡yo quería hablar contigo! Pero no sé qué me pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos y aún no estoy muy segura de qué me pasa _ahora_ pero sí sé que con todo y cómo somos no quiero que acabe. No así.

Shikamaru sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón, esto era lo que estaba esperando, era su momento para hacerle caer en cuenta qué era lo que había perdido pero él… Él no podía hacer eso. No era tan cruel. Quería decir que sí, pelear con ella y tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerle el amor en una noche desamparada, pegados el uno contra el otro y dejar que ella lo obligase a probar cosas nuevas a pesar de que él protestase cada segundo que lo mangoneasen sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Por eso resultó todavía más incomprensible cuando de su boca salió atropelladamente, sin siquiera pensarlo, «lo siento Temari. Como dijiste, lo nuestro se acabó» y giró sobre sus talones. Era una suerte que Temari no podía ver la mirada atónita de Shikamaru al manifestar eso, sin embargo él sí podía escuchar cómo Temari juntaba y desjuntaba sus manos nerviosamente y su respiración se transformaba en bufidos de emociones contenidas.

—Entiendo. Creo que es mejor así, no somos exactamente lo mejor el uno para el otro —con todas sus fuerzas Shikamaru se gritaba por dentro a sí mismo para que abrise la boca y dijese _algo_, cualquier cosa, pero su cuerpo parecía haberse transformado en piedra— y tal vez esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Fue lindo mientras duró —suspiró, podía ver en su mente como viraba los ojos hacia arriba como para pedir paciencia a alguna deidad y prosiguió con voz triste—. Lo bueno, al menos. Es mi culpa. Qué te vaya bien, Shikamaru.

Cuando Shikamaru volteó a mirar Temari ya se había ido, por lo que giró sobre sus pasos y se encerró en su pequeña oficina llena de papeles, muy taciturno. Maldijo a Temari por no ser más beligerante.

Era como él y era razonable dentro de lo posible y por eso no le riñó lo voceado a Shikamaru y no lo buscó más. Porque Temari era un otoño; tal vez no uno plácido como él sino uno tórrido con unas ventolinas que dejaban los árboles desnudos a las pocas semanas de haber venido y que de repente podía caer con una tempestad furiosa sobre las calles; reflejado en su cabello de trigal dorado y sus ojos opacos de cielos dónde el día comienza a acortarse color azul cobalto, pero otoño razonable y templado al fin y al cabo.

También se las arregló para irse antes de que él la atajase a pesar de que cierto rubio la llamó con un mensaje de vuelta para Gaara. Dolió.

ShikaNaruShikaNaruShika

Evitando a Naruto en la medida de lo posible probó ser una tarea destinada al fracaso, puesto que a los dos días Shiho decidió que estaba muy ocupada con otros asuntos oficiales como para entregar la traducción de un mensaje del País de la Eterna Primavera y resolvió que su vice jefe era la persona ideal para el trabajo, además de tener las cualidades adicionales de ser amigo del Sexto y quizá convencerle a que aumentase el presupuesto del escuadrón.

Al llegar a la Torre interrumpió una conversación entre Kurenai, cuyo hijo (y ahijado suyo) crecía muy sano y fuerte como un roble, y el Hokage. Como parecía ser algo importante (aunque no tanto como para ameritar cerrar con el pestillo la puerta) Shikamaru se disculpó y le dio el sobre con los documentos dentro y se sorprendió cuando Naruto le saludó de vuelta y le dio un pequeño sobre de papel manila que debía tener alguna clase de premio o sanción o algo así, aunque Shikamaru no sabía qué hizo recientemente como para ameritar cualquiera de las dos. Kurenai, al verlo, ensanchó su sonrisa de gata como si supiese algo divertido que él no pero Shikamaru simplemente se encogió de hombros y se fue al trabajo de vuelta, dejando el sobre olvidado en algún lugar de los portafolios que siempre se llevaba a casa de vuelta (con cosas no tan importantes, ¡nadie quería imaginarse las medidas de seguridad que debía tener la casa de Shiho).

Antes de llegar a su casa después de una jornada, con los portafolios bajo el brazo, se topó con Naruto otra vez que iba de compras. «Qué fastidioso está resultando ser este día», pensó para sí al ver que hoy debía ser precisamente el día que el rubio hacía su compra semanal de la casa, cuando él sabía que era el tercer día de cada semana y no el quinto.

—¿Estás bien-dattebayo? —debía tener una cara muy larga porque Naruto lo miraba con los ojos afilados y un deje de preocupación—. Te ves tenso, no es usual en ti.

—Simplemente tuve un malentendido… Y sí estoy tenso. No lo había pensado, pero me doy cuenta de que me duele la espalda —con la mano libre se sobó el hombro opuesto—. Qué fastidio.

—¿Quieres un masaje?

—¿Sabes hacer masajes?

—He aprendido con la práctica, como las sesiones de entrenamiento de Kiba y mías son tan brutales quedamos todo adoloridos y puedo crear los **Kagebunshin** sindsolor de espalda si les meto el suficiente chakra. ¡Sin mencionar lo malditamente incómoda que es la silla de ese despacho! ¿Acaso el Primero con todo su control de madera no podía hacer crecer la mejor silla del mundo? —se enfurruñó—. Y ahora todos tenemos que sufrir por culpa de ese pedazo de mueble inservible. Pero bueno-dattebayo, creo que me voy por las ramas.

—Siempre lo haces, especialmente cuando se trata de ramen. No sé cómo lo puedes comer todo el tiempo.

—¡Óyeme! ¡No insultes al ramen-dattebayo! Además, ya no como eso todo el tiempo —para enfatizar su punto, levantó una de las bolsas para que Shikamaru vislumbrase con cierta claridad a través del plástico blanco algunas frutas y verduras y otras cosas—. He aprendido a cocinar un poco, hace la vida un poco más fácil y barata. El punto es, ¿quieres uno?

—Supongo, no estaría de más. Este dolor es un fastidio.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿te vienes conmigo? Tengo que dejar las compras-dattebayo.

—No, mi casa queda más cerca de aquí, me da lata ir hasta la tuya. Vente a la mía.

—¡Ah! No sé cómo te aguanto.

—De la misma manera que te aguanté cuando eras más chico —mofóse**—**.

Naruto le sacó la lengua y se fue saltando por los tejados. Shikamaru hubiese querido hacer lo mismo pero el dolor de espalda se lo impedía, así que se fue arrastrando los pies hasta su apartamento. Media hora después Naruto estaba a la puerta con una botella de aceite tibio y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Shikamaru simplemente se encaminó al sillón grande.

—No, ahí no-'ttebayo, que no hay espacio para hacerlo bien. ¡Camisa afuera! —Shikamaru se resignó y se tendió en la cama una vez hubieron llegado—. Ponte cómodo.

Sintió unas manos muy tibias en su espalda, que esparcían el aceite cálido con la destreza de un experto. Definitivamente el rubio tenía bastante práctica (o sus **Kagebunshin**, que venía a ser lo mismo a fin de cuentas).

—Qué delgado estás, ¡debes entrenar más! Un día de estos no vas a poder ni cargar un kunai, y entonces me quedo con una persona menos para entrenar —Shikamaru iba a devolverle el comentario con creces pero cuando las manos subieron a sus hombros la réplica murió en sus labios—. ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo? Tienes la espalda llena de nudos-dattebayo.

—Ah… pensando… Uf…

—Piensas demasiado y no creo que por pensar se te ponga el cuerpo así.

—Cállate… qué molestia eres… um…

—Pues vas duro, además no sé qué carajos Kurumega*** te pone hacer para que quedes así y encima para no salir. ¡Hasta yo he salido más en estos últimos meses que tú! Desde la fiesta de las chicas no has hecho mucho, seguro que ni sabes en qué anda cada quién.

—Sé que Sai entró al ANBU.

—¡Eso es confidencial-dattebayo!

—Y lógico encima, porque ya tiene las habilidades por haber sido parte de la Raíze —l rubio obtuvo su venganza al tocar en un punto especialmente sensible—. ¡Ah! ¿Pero qué haces?

—Me vengo, je, je.

—Eso suena mal.

—¡Pe… pero qué cosas dices-dattebayo!

—Es verdad.

Pero la cabeza de Shikamaru pensaba en un plan, él no estaba satisfecho con sólo ese masaje en la espalda, él quería más, quería olvido. Quería olvidar esa decisión precipitada que tomó su boca por su cuenta e imaginar que tenía a Temari al lado suyo y levantarse con ella en sus brazos, además de que estaba algo frustrado con la falta de avance (él no se llamaría un hombre arrecho sino de esos que se descargaban cada cierto tiempo). Así que se volteó, con el aceite tibio escurriéndose por la espalda para ver a Naruto a los ojos. A pesar de que el rubio no había terminado con el masaje, percibía que sus músculos se encontraban mejor, ya no tan dolorosamente tensos.

—¡Bah! Eres un pervertido —le recriminó mirándole fijamente a los ojos**—**.

—Definitivamente —el rubio se coloró al ver la sonrisa de jactancia del joven Nara y se estremeció cuando sintió una mano recorrerle la baja espalda**—**.

—¿¡Qué haces…!? ¡Deja eso!

—Naruto, qué fastidioso eres. Cállate.

Y le beso muy profundamente cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de replicarle con alguna tontería, acariciando la baja espalda de aquel hombre tan fuerte y sacándole un plañido que se perdió entres sus bocas. Le hizo inclinarse hasta que él se tuvo que apoyar en un antebrazo y Naruto en sus brazos, uno en cada lado de su cuerpo. El rubio intentó, al interponer su mano entre sus cuerpos, separarse con su gran fuerza, cosa que consiguió al tiempo que Shikamaru agarraba con autoridad sus cabellos rubios.

—Shikamaru… esto no…

—Naruto —pronunció quedamente al tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para poder atacarle más tranquilamente—. Confía en mí.

Al ver cómo las pestañas doradas del otro se agitaban ligeramente antes de velar sus ojos cerúleos, rindiéndose a él en un abandono casi absoluto, no pudo librarse del sentimiento de culpa que le invadió. Lo que enseguida prosiguió a hacer fue recorrer la base del cuello hasta la quijada de Naruto con la lengua, dejando un rastro de saliva. Naruto exhaló con un deje de resignación, entreabriendo los ojos y sus labios hinchados, sacándole exhalaciones al acariciar su cabeza.

Como Naruto no parecía estar en planes de irse, con más confianza Shikamaru comenzó a subirle la sencilla camiseta negra, palpándole de cuando en cuando para distraer la inquietud de Naruto, arrancándole una exhalación brusca al rozar uno de sus puntos chocolates. Una vez la camiseta estuvo por fuera Shikamaru recorrió con la punta de sus dedos los intersticios de las costillas de Naruto mientras Naruto tentaba su vientre plano con tanta ligereza que casi se confundía con el tacto de un espanto por los calosfríos que le causaba, a no ser por transmitir la calidez característica del cuerpo de Naruto. Cambiaron de posiciones.

El Uzumaki ya le había quitado la coleta, sus cabellos caían en cascada por detrás de sus hombros, recorriendo su clavícula con sus labios. Shikamaru aprovechó su estado absorto para quitarle de un tirón los pantalones azules y bóxers celestes, dejando al descubierto la parte baja del cuerpo de Naruto, tan morena como el resto. Esto sobresaltó a Naruto, quien se separó abruptamente de Shikamaru y chilló algo como «¡óyeme!», sin embargo no se quejó cuando situó sus manos frías en su cintura estrecha sino que giró su cara mirando fijamente la pared mientras Shikamaru se recostaba y tanto él como Shikamaru dejaban sus sandalias tiradas en el piso. El resto de la ropa del rubio terminó a pies de la cama, con el ojiazul agazapado en cuatro por encima de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se quitó el resto de la ropa con rapidez y se dedicó a abstraer al ojiazul de esa situación que le avergonzaba tanto con otro beso profundo. Esta vez disfrutó de la participación de ambos, enfrascados en una batalla por la dominancia, resbalándose sobre sus pieles hasta besarse las comisuras y volver con más ahínco a la tarea principal poniendo sus lenguas una contra la otra intentando domar al contrario, besándose delicadamente a momentos y separándose de cuando en cuando para respirar. Una mordida en el labio para conseguir que el más bajo le diese más acceso a su cavidad y una última pelea que, gracias a su experiencia, el manipulador de sombras ganó.

Se miraron, un poco de saliva les goteaba por la barbilla. Shikamaru podía sentir cómo su hombría se despertaba y, contemplando la respiración acelerada del rubio, determinó que él también comenzaba a excitarse. Shikamaru se limpió su barbilla y boca con el dorso de la mano y Naruto deslizaba una de sus manos por entre los cabellos lacios del pelinegro con cierto cariño apoyándose en la otra. Shikamaru prosiguió a recorrer muy lenta y tortuosamente aquella ancha espalda, esa cintura pequeña, caderas estrechas y, antes de amilanar al rubio y espantarlo de ahí, exploró un poco sus muslos, especialmente la parte interna que agitó a Naruto, emitiendo soniditos; y casi provocó que se desplomase sobre sus rodillas.

Shikamaru suspiraba, pensando en piel sonrosada, rubio atrigado y ojos azul cobalto mientras repartía besos y caricias atrevidas por la piel de Naruto. Su cuerpo era duro y esculpido por el entrenamiento. Antes de colar sus manos pro cada resquicio del cuerpo del rubio no tenía ni idea de que se podían sentir tantos músculos a flor de piel. «Me pregunto si Lee será parecido», deseó saber con su curiosidad metiche tan típica de su clan. Naruto era tan callado que, de no notar lo relajado que lo volvía derritiéndose entre sus manos, Shikamaru pensaría que se trataba de una escultura.

Naruto, por su lado, masajeaba los hombros de Shikamaru, descendiendo por su torso delgado despacio, muy despacio, pasando por todos los puntos sensibles posibles con sus manos anchas. Shikamaru alcanzó con su mano el aceite de masaje, todavía tibio, algo agitado por la anticipación.

—Naruto —pronunció con la gran calma que no sentía—.

—… Dime —articuló sin aliento. Como toda respuesta le mostró el aceite en su mano. Al ver que Naruto no entendió lo tomó de la muñeca y depositó el asiente en su mano diciendo «creo que es hora de darle otro uso». Naruto ingenuo era mas no tonto, abrió mucho los ojos y farfulló—. Esto es… Pero… —clavó su vista en el pelinegro con una intensidad que casi lo hizo estremecer—. Shikamaru, ¿estás seguro?

—Confía en mí —y se volteó, tendido en la cama con las piernas algo abiertas**—**.

Naruto se extrañó del gesto de Shikamaru, en cierto modo esperaba que se refieriese a él sin embargo el Nara ya había razonado su decisión de hace un tiempo atrás: Naruto nunca estaba completamente cómodo con la intimidad que se había asentado entre los dos y, como no quería alejarlo, había decidido que él debía ser el que cediese al comienzo.

Naruto, al percatarse súbitamente de lo lejos que habían llegado las cosas, se quedó quieto como una estatua. Shikamaru se preocupó al no advertir movimiento alguno por parte el rubio, sin embargo se tranquilizó un poco en medio de su mar de culpa cuando sintió una mano cálida posarse sobre su baja espalda, que luego se retiró. Naruto embadurnó en aceite a su mano derecha, su mano más hábil, y la siniestra se posó en su caderas, como para avisarle de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Un dedo apartó las carnes de sus interiores, Shikamaru siseó por lo bajo. Le sorprendió cómo alguien que, en cierta medida, era tan pudoroso y _virginal_ como Naruto supiese de esas cosas, pues se figuraba que tal vez tendría que explicarle. «Aunque supongo que no debería extrañarme; después de todo Naruto _es_ el heredero de Jiraiya-sama», se figuró mientras se mordía los labios y apretaba los puños sobre las sábanas al sentir un segundo dedo en su interior.

—Me sorprende… que te lo tomes con tanta calma, chico reacio —comentó**—**.

—Cá… Cállate-dattebayo. Simplemente trato de pensar que eres una mujer —soltó con gran sinceridad**—**.

De algún modo ese comentario le afligió, calándole con mala espina muy dentro de su mente a pesar de que era un modo de pensar perfectamente razonable y que él hubiese hecho lo mismo de estar en la misma posición de Naruto y al menos, a pesar de faltarle forma en su figura de lápiz, con su cuerpo delgado y cabellos largos debería ser más fácil tergiversar la situación. Eso no hacía que la presión en su corazón disminuyese. Hería.

Los dedos comenzaron a moverse despacio para que no le lastimasen. Le costaba acostumbrarse a aquella sensación tan incómoda y extraña en su cuerpo. Quizá percatándose de su incomodidad el rubio dejó de mover sus dedos, optando por dejarlos quietos un rato. Esto fue mejor para Shikamaru, que tuvo tiempo de acoplarse a la situación, por lo menos hasta que el otro metió un tercer dedo en su interior que le arrancó un siseo de bastante volumen. La mano sobre sus caderas lo masajeaba para que se olvidase del dolor, surtiendo un cierto efecto. Se relajó. Un vaivén comenzó, sonrojándose al sentir cómo los dedos se separaban entre sus carnes, al principio poco y luego bastante, dando un poco de vueltas. Rozaron con un punto muy sensible de él que le sacó un gemido bastante sonoro y los dedos apretaron ese punto otra vez, causando calosfríos y sacudidas por su delgado cuerpo.

Los dedos salieron y Shikamaru enseguida entendió. Se puso en cuatro. Una mano trémula recorrió su espalda antes de que un brazo lo rodease por la cintura y sintió cómo algo se introducía lentamente en su orificio virgen. Era… diferente. Se detuvo y ambos soltaron un suspiro que no sabía que contenían y luego la virilidad untada de Naruto siguió con su camino hasta sentir esas caderas estrechas contra sus glúteos.

Había oído que la primera vez de esa forma dolía y era bastante incómodo para la persona en su posición mas, aparte de cierta incomodidad inicial, él no sintió mucha molestia porque Naruto era un amante muy considerado. De hecho más que considerado, era muy atento. Se notaba de veras que no quería hacerle daño entre los millares de caricias y besos con que le colmaba la espalda mientras dictaba un vaivén lento pero placentero para los dos.

Una voz se escapó de entre sus labios cuando el rubio dio con ese mismo punto que le causó tanta satisfacción cuando le ensanchaban. De ahí en adelante todas las estocadas fueron un poco más fuertes y profundas para llegar a ese mismo punto. Casi podía ver su cordura volando lejos de sí, apenas percibiendo los gemidos, el sudor de los dos, el sonido de piel contra piel. Cuando sintió que llegaba al punto álgido del placer expulsó toda su semilla entre las sábanas amarillas. Un medio minuto después el rubio le siguió derramándose en su interior.

Se desplomó en la cama falto de fuerzas y juntó sus piernas una vez Naruto se hubo salido de su interior y tendido boquiarriba al lado suyo. Observó la respiración agitada del rubio y cómo se llevó una mano a la cabeza para apartarse la galluza de la frente, dejando su cabello echado hacia atrás sobre la almohada en un ademán nervioso. El brazo aún seguía en el aire y la mano posada sobre sus sienes. Shikamaru decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y tratar de eliminar ese nerviosismo, murmullando con la boca cerrada. Alzó perezosamente el brazo más cerca de Naruto y le acarició una mejilla con bigotes con el dorso de la mano con lentitud.

—¿Es esto tan malo… Naruto? —el rubio le clavo los irises de sus ojos entrecerrados sin moverse de su posición, con sentimientos indescriptibles nadando en ellos—.

—No… no lo es-dattebayo.

Se viró para ovillarse y dormir, dejando a Shikamaru complacido con los resultados, preguntándose como sería la mañana siguiente entre los dos mientras el sueño apagaba uno a uno sus sentidos.

Y, por lo menos para Naruto, la mañana fue confusa y vergonzosa. Estaba acostumbado a levantarse temprano todo el tiempo, por lo que se se encontró mirando el techo crema del apartamento de Shikamaru la mañana siguiente. Miró perezosamente al joven Nara y enseguida se sonrojó por lo acaecido la noche anterior entre las sábanas de esa cama. Se levantó de inmediato, se duchó y, mirando muy apenado el cuerpo pálido y durmiente de Shikamaru, resolvió hacerle un desayuno como disculpa.

Salió de la casa con prisa y lo evitó durante muchísimas semanas. Sabía que era una actitud infantil pero él no era muy bueno lidiando con sus sentimientos y después de eso tan íntimo que tuvo lugar entre ellos, cambiando la naturaleza de su relación _otra_ vez, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y calmarse. No era fácil y menos para él, porque a pesar de lograr hacer amigos tan fácilmente le costaba acoplarse aún después de todos estos años a sus emociones (normalmente las ignoraba y esperaba que el problema se terminase, como cuando pasó por la pubertad. Lamentablemente las cosas ya no eran tan simples como cuando era un adolescente ingenuo).

Aunque debía reconocer que tratar de evadir al genio de Shikamaru sin que los demás se diesen cuenta que intentaba evitarle específicamente era un excelente ejercicio de estrategia y organización de horarios y otras cosas, al siempre concertar las reuniones con la jefa (o cuando ella tenía pereza, el vicejefe) del escuadrón de criptografía con los de halconería o sus asesores pues si le tenían que decir algo muy urgente o muy importante que no podía ser en frente de otras personas (es decir, cada muerte de obispo en tiempos de paz) podía mandar a buscar taxativamente a Shiho y a nadie más para que le informase de la situación y otros trucos más.

Así un día nublado que amenazaba con caer otra nevada pues el clima había estado muy raro últimamente Naruto se encontraba en su despacho después de leer mecánicamente todos los papeles que pasaron por su escritorio por varias horas y sin parar, con la foto del equipo siete en su mano y la otra trazando la cara de Sakura. Pero en lugar de fantasear (en el buen sentido) con una Sakura mayor de mirada de nuevos pastos primaverales en vez de ademán de invierno se le venía a la cabeza cierto pelinegro con cara de aburrimiento ante la vida. No sabía cuándo había comenzado a pensar más a menudo en Shikamaru hasta el punto de reemplazar a cierta mujer preciosa de cabellos rosas pero el hecho era que sus sentimientos estaban definidos y nada más tenía que aceptarlos.

Dejó la foto en paz pues lo hacía más por costumbre que por otra cosa y suspiró y miró el techo fijamente hasta que su secretaria Matsuri trajo más papeles a su escritorio. Le dijo las gracias un poco distraído y no vio la mirada de preocupación que le asestó mientras salía por la puerta para suspirar y ponerse a trabajar como un esclavo otra vez (en su humilde opinión no le pagaban lo suficiente por todo el trabajo que hacía mas se vería muy mal si se aumentaba el sueldo; por eso no lo hacía). Se topó con un informe de una misión fallida clase C debido a que uno de los genin presentes se acobardó. Eso lo dejó de piedra, no tanto por los genin puesto que estaban recién salidos de la Academia sino por su actitud en esos momentos. «¡Estoy siendo un cobarde!», golpeó la mesa con un puño decidido. «Al terminar la jornada voy a hablar con Shikamaru». Y así decidido y con nuevo brío, se dedicó con ahínco a los papeles hasta la hora de salir.

Al morir el día dobló la túnica de Hokage y la dejó en su silla y salió del edificio saludando muy alegremente a su secretaria con rastas negras en los cabellos ni siquiera percatándose de la mirada brillante que le dirigió al saber que esa era la sonrisa radiante sólo de _ella_, la que le dedicaba al salir de su despacho todos los días, caminando hasta la entrada del departamento del edificio donde se encontraba el escuadrón de Criptografía, esperando muy pacientemente a Shikamaru, cosa que a nadie le extrañó pues pensaban que habían estrechado su amistad. Veía el vaho de se respiración y se frotó las manos. Cuando vio salir a un cierto pelinegro con cabeza de piña enseguida le saludó. El Nara le devolvió perezosamente el saludo de vuelta y ambos saltaron al tejado más cercano.

—Hola —dijo Naruto por lo bajo y rascándose la mejilla con un dedo—.

—Qué molesto eres, Naruto. Uno pensaría que sería más fácil encontrar al Hokage cuando se ha terminado el día.

—¿Todo este tiempo… me has estado buscando-dattebayo…?

—Bueno, no todo; después de las primeras, no sé, cuatro o cinco semanas me rendí. Pensé que luego bajarías la guardia pero has mejorado bastante así que eventualmente dejé de hacerlo porque era muy aburrido. Eres tan obstinado que es un fastidio.

—Típico, Shikamaru, típico. Dejar de hacer las cosas por pereza, ¿cuándo aprenderás a hacer cosas por tu cuenta? —Por dentro sentía un alivio enorme al saber que el otro se lo tomaba con tanta calma.

—Nunca, aprender es un fastidio. Tuve suficiente de eso en la Academia.

—Ajá, te entiendo, tampoco fueron mis mejores años-dattebayo.

—¡No me digas!

—¡Tú no hables! Sólo solías ver nubes tumbado por ahí, escapándote todo el tiempo de clase con nosotros.

—Aún sigo «viendo nubes tumbado por ahí», aunque es algo difícil ahora mismo.

—Sí, este invierno está inusualmente frío. Tuve que pedirle consejos a Koyuki-chan, ¡administrar ahora es bastante diferente! Se me ha inflado el presupuesto con unas compras de emergencia… Suerte que Konoha es una Aldea próspera que no pasaremos muchas carencias-dattebayo —se ajustó el borde de la capucha para protegerse la parte baja de la cara**—**.

—Qué suerte, porque tenemos una historia muy problemática.

—¡La historia del mundo en general es problemática! Con todas esas fechas difíciles de recordar que se le confunden a uno en la testa y me dan dolores de cabeza cada vez que me piden que me acuerde de una. ¡Lo peor es que la vieja me hizo estudiar la bendita historia de los países elementales-'ttebayo!

—Esa no es una idea tan mala.

—Pero es aburridísima y tuve que traerme a Konohamaru y a Gamakichi a que me explicasen las cosas. A Konohamaru le pareció genial, por supuesto, dijo que era un buen entrenamiento para preparar a mi sucesor o alguna pendejada así pero Gamakichi no me lo perdona y se la pasó toda la maldita sesión de estudio recordándome lo del entrenamiento de Senjutsu-dattebayo.

—Ah, verdad, que eres un Sabio, no que te quede ese título. ¿Cómo fue ese entrenamiento?

—Fue en Myôboku-zan cerca de unas estatuas de humanos rana… Ay, olvídalo, ¡algunas cosas es mejor olvidarlas!

—¿Tan horrible fue?

—Más bien sofocante, ¡y ni me recuerdes la comida! ¡Qué asco!

—Insectos, me imagino.

—Insectos, lombrices y otras cosas que hasta el sol de hoy no sé lo que son. ¡Cómo extrañé mi querido ramen! Ay, hablando de ramen, tengo que comprar más que se me está acabando en la casa-dattebayo.

—Comer bien se hace al ingerir todos los grupos alimenticios.

—¡El ramen tiene todos los grupos alimenticios! Agua, carne, vegetales, condimentos y tallarines, ¡sí señor! —asintió decididamente**—**.

Ya se encontraban enfrente de la puerta del apartamento de Shikamaru, ese ejercicio les había calentado sus músculos y sacudieron sus zapatos en el tapete de la entrada. Una vez dentro del apartamento Naruto puso su capucha por encima de la mesita de café enfrente del sillón grande y se sentó ahí mientras Shikamaru se encaminó a la cocina y abrió una alacena baja.

—¿Has estado entrenando?

—Algo, sí —comentó, ausente, tocándose un bícep con la mano opuesta—. Lee me llamó a capítulo quejándose que estaba «dejando pasar la primavera de la juventud» y me ha puesto en un régimen de entrenamiento de lo más brutal —sacó una botella blanca y la puso encima de la alacena—. Fue fastidioso pero tenía razón, me había descuidado y además estoy listado como un shinobi activo. Lo siento, el único licor que te puedo ofrecer es sake. ¿Quieres? —Naruto asintió y Shikamaru lo sirvió en dos vasitos pequeños y le dio uno al rubio, sentándose al otro lado del sillón grande y poniendo la botella de sake en la mes—.

—No sabía que tuvieses alcohol en la casa.

—No solía pero desde que me diste la prohibición de beber socialmente ya sólo puedo hacerlo dentro de mi casa. Supongo que puedo estar contento que al menos puedo tomar y no es una total.

—Supones bien, je, je —dijo algo apenado—.

—¿Por qué fue?

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —«debió haber sido por lo que pasó _esa_ noche. Qué raro, Naruto no abusa de su poder»**—**.

—Supongo. Ahora, Naruto, ¿se puede saber por qué me evitaste _esta_ vez por tanto tiempo?

—Porque sigo siendo un estúpido-dattebayo —el pelinegro le miró sorprendido al admitir con tanta facilidad eso—. Me es… me cuesta tratar con otra gente así y al día siguiente, bueno… —se encorvó con los antebrazos sobre los muslos y una mano desordenándose los cabellos—. Entré en pánico-dattebayo.

—¿En pánico? —no pudo evitar alzar las cejas**—**.

—Pues sí… Es algo tan nuevo… Jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien-dattebayo —otra vez Shikamaru sintió ese peso en su estómago—. Ja, ja, ja; siento joderte con mis cosas, debo parecerte como un bobo en estos momentos. ¿Alguna vez has pasado por esto-'ttebayo?

—No sabría decirte… supongo que es diferente para todo el mundo —se encogió de hombros y sirvió más sake—. Aunque supongo que es un, no sé, algo como un alivio que no te parezca asqueroso —se tomó el trago**—**.

—Supongo… ¿Por qué la vida es tan rara? ¡Siempre se las arregla para complicarse! Es tan molesto…

—Y es por eso que hago lo menos posible. Entre menos cosas, menos se complica.

—¡Tú buscas cualquier excusa para tu soberana pereza!

—Puede ser y hasta puede que un día la gente se las trague.

—No lo creo, ya la gente te conoce demasiado bien aquí-dattebayo.

—Entonces me mudo a la Niebla o algo así; lejos donde me dejen en paz.

—Pero entonces te mandaría a buscar, necesito un asesor que no me coarte-dattebayo.

—Pues has hecho un buen trabajo "usándome", ¿sabes?, con lo de evitarme todo este tiempo.

—¡Caramba contigo! ¿¡Me lo tienes que echar en cara!? ¡No soy un irresponsable! Ni que hubiesen habido decisiones críticas o algo por el estilo, no estamos en guerra como para preocuparnos por esas cosas.

—Ah, la guerra. Me gustan las cosas así, tan tranquilas. Ver mi vida ahora mismo, excepto la parte donde esa mujer me saca el jugo, me gusta. Es bastante tranquila, casi como una nube.

—Nunca voy a entender tu fascinación con las nubes-dattebayo.

—No molestan a nadie y son tranquilas. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo —bostezó**—**.

—¡No cabe duda! —echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar una risa refrescante**—**.

—¿Sabes qué también me gusta?

—N… n… no… —tartamudeó al ver cómo Shikamaru se acercaba felinamente dónde él hasta quedar encima con los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y él con la cabeza en el apoyabrazos del sillón**—**.

—Besarte —contestó con total sinceridad**—**.

Naruto contuvo la respiración por unos instantes que le parecieron una eternidad en lo que la cabeza de Shikamaru descendía para unir sus labios contra los suyos. Un ósculo sencillo, que se tornó en un beso hambriento, un beso que no podía saciar su sed del otro. De alguna manera, aunque no lo admitiesen, se habían extrañado; esa intimidad extraña se tornaba más cómoda con el tiempo y al acostumbrarse al tacto del uno al otro. Se separaron ya cortos de aliento, tan cerca que podían percibir el aroma a alcohol en la respiración agitada del otro.

—Shikamaru…

—Dime —el aliento del pelinegro contra su oído le alteraba**—**.

—¿Por qué…? Digo, es decir; ¿cuál… cuál fue tu razón para comenzar con esto-'ttebayo? —balbuceó**—**.

El pelinegro gimió molesto y retrocedió para dejarse caer en en el otro asiento del sillón desparramado entre el apoyabrazos y el respaldar y con todo su peso en antebrazo encima del apoyabrazos del sillón. Atisbaba a Naruto desde el rabillo del ojo. Naruto se extrañó del gesto tan raro de Shikamaru pero decidió callar de momento. Cerrando los ojos, Shikamaru exhaló fuertemente.

La tentación para mentir era demasiada, sin embargo sería aún más problemático si Naruto se daba cuenta de la verdad después, asumiendo que podía mentirle exitosamente en primer lugar. El rubio había mejorado muchísimo con los años y era capaz de percibir mentiras respecto a asuntos importantes o que le interesasen, y lamentablemente esa respuesta caía en _ambas_ categorías. Podría hacerse el loco y negar una respuesta mas Naruto era muy porfiado, le sonsacaría la respuesta tarde o temprano. Por alguna razón temía que eso causase que el ojiazul le odiase y no quisiese verlo nunca más en su vida y mucho menos que le dejase estar tan cerca así. Al mal paso, darle prisa.

—Porque estabas ahí.

—¿Eh…?

—Después de esa mañana —los dos sabían muy bien a que se refería— me entró la curiosidad. Era como una comezón que me tenía que rascar. Y, bueno, sumado a lo de Temari… —Shikamaru tragó saliva al notar que los ojos de Naruto se iban afilando—. Te le pareces un poco. Quería distraerme y sé que fue muy est…

—Gracias —interrumpió con una voz gélida y autoritaria—. Creo que escuché lo suficiente, Nara.

Se levantó bruscamente, se puso su capa encima y salió a trompicones del apartamento de Shikamaru estrellando la puerta con fuerza tal que salieron grietas alrededor de todo el marco. Iba a tener que mandar a arreglar eso. Tembló un poco, jamás había visto al Uzumaki tan enfadado. Con lo amigable que era Naruto era fácil olvidarlo pero le habían elegido Hokage por una razón. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos. No sólo había destruido su relación con Temari mediante unas palabras sin pensar sino que ahora por ser tan egoísta había arruinado lo suyo con Naruto.

Los próximos días fueron un calvario, el ojiazul no le evitaba pero de alguna manera eso volvía peor su tormento al verlo en el despacho clavándole miradas subrepticias que los demás ocupantes no notaban o cuando lo saludaba con una falsa sonrisa cordial de oreja a oreja que se clavaba en su corazón como el frío se calaba en sus huesos con ahínco (ya las nevadas habían cesado). Se sentía tan desolado en medio de la aberrante tormenta de nieve que el rubio desataba alrededor de él pues se suponía que Naruto era un sol, que caminaba entre las lluvias de invierno iluminando las calles con su presencia.

Al cabo de un tiempo no soportó más la escarcha que se formaba en su alma cada vez que pasaba tiempo con el rubio por sus obligaciones o cuando Chôji y Kiba se iban a beber (el no podía, gracias al bendito sobre manila) y los arrastraban consigo por lo que decidió ser de armas tomar.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, que ya anochecía, se escabulló detrás de Naruto cuando él tomaba su atajo a Ichiraku para que no lo molestase la gente mientras trataba de caminar tranquilamente y, aprovechando que las sombras se alargaban, intentó alcanzar a Naruto con ellas sin embargo lo percibió enseguida, saltó y terminó con los pies pegados a la pared, como acuclillado, lo cual se veía extraño con la capa encima. Al ver de quién se trataba su rostro adquirió un aspecto amenazador, se movió tan rápido que Shikamaru no le pudo seguir el paso, agarró uno de sus brazos, lo torció detrás de él y con su mano le estampó el costado de la cara contra la pared.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué carajo quieres-dattebayo!? —Naruto estaba _furioso_**—.**

—Hablar —dijo lo más tranquilamente que pudo a pesar de estar haciendo una mueca de dolor. El brazo se sentía como una tortura y Naruto lo torció un poco más, sacándole un siseo**—**.

—Conque hablar… De eso ya hemos hecho bastante, ¿no crees? ¿¡Por qué mejor no me dejas en paz!?

—De veras… que necesito hablar contigo —profirió un grito mudo de dolor cuando el rubio le torció aun más el brazo—. Naruto, por favor… déjame explicarme —oyó una inspiración brusca y sintió como Naruto apretaba aún más su muñeca antes de soltarla**—**.

—Ya te explicaste-dattebayo y creo que lo dejaste muy claro —se recostó contra la pared desviando la mirada—. ¿Ahora qué me vas a decir? ¿Que quieres usarme otra vez? ¡Mira que tonto fui, seguro que nada más te distraías conmigo hasta que Temari viniese —le espetó a Shikamaru que ya había volteado a verle**—**.

—¡Las cosas no son tan simples!

—¿Ah, no? Pues que yo sepa, mientras yo estaba de tonto facilitándote las cosas tú y Temari partieron en buen pie —«conque de eso se trata…», pensó cuando Naruto le recriminaba con el índice, agitado y con las mejillas coloradas— ¡así que puedes irte con ella! Si quieres, te hago un permiso y todo y convenzo a Gaara para que pase y nos inventamos algo ahí.

—Qué fastidio eres Naruto —de repente comenzó a llover a cántaros, el clima de invierno era un fastidio**—**.

—No, ¡tú eres el fastidio-'ttebayo! Ahora, si me disculpas, te agradecería mucho que me dejes en paz —comenzó a proseguir su camino**—**.

—¿Sabes? —el sonido de su voz detuvo a Naruto—. Temari vino para disculparse y decir que sí a, tú sabes, poner las cosas en orden como quién dice —la voz se le comenzó a quebrar—. Pero yo dije que no. No sabía por qué y aún no sé por qué y creo que me intimida un poco indagar en eso, pero le dije que no.

—¿Y como sé… que no me mientes? —clavóle sus ojos azul cerúleo por encima del hombro**—**.

—… —el pelinegro dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante—. Yo no miento, Naruto —y Naruto supo que era verdad**—**.

—Entonces… —lágrimas heladas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento —alcanzó al lado suyo—. Pero es que soy terriblemente egoísta. Ni siquiera tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos y podría disculparme pero no me importó mucho aquello.

—Eres un imbécil, Shikamaru-dattebayo.

—Lo soy. ¿Quieres comer ramen con este imbécil? Me da lata cocinar hoy y ya te he seguido hasta aquí —limpió con el dorso de su mano fría las lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia**—**.

—Dale, pues. No es que no me has advertido de antemano de tus defectos.

Fue grato poderse besar de nuevo sin tener más obstáculos entre los dos con la lluvia ocultándolos a la vista de las patrullas de shinobi que recorrían la Aldea y poder estrechar el cuerpo más chico, fornido y cálido del rubio para entibiar su cuerpo de témpano. Ser sincero con el rubio era la mejor opción. Fue todavía más satisfactorio ingerir el ramen caliente con una conversación amena, y aún mejor tres semanas después, cuando acabaron fogosamente entrelazados en su sillón, tan cercanos otra vez. Y otra. Y otra más. Sí, el tiempo transcurrió de una manera deliciosa por esos meses a pesar de que sentía como disminuía su masculinidad al ser todavía el pasivo (paciencia, se decía, paciencia). Porque Naruto era como el verano y a él no le importaba gozar de esa candidez acogedora.

ShikaNaruShikaNaruShika

Shikamaru emitía un aura tranquila y satisfecha a cierto nivel que todo el mundo notaba maravillándose que era posible que el normalmente descomplicado joven genio Nara pudiese estar aún más laxo. Claro que no le indicaban nada porque también lo percibían como bastante contento a pesar de tener la misma expresión de siempre, con la mirada perdida en el espacio sideral del techo de su pequeña oficina.

Así se encontraba dirigiéndose con mensajes descifrados de mediana importancia provenientes de la Hierba metidos en un cartapacio de color rojo brillante (nada que fuese un riesgo a la seguridad si alguien lo veía) para ver a Naruto por esa vez el día de hoy, que últimamente había estado muy ocupado y no le había visto pero ni la sombra en el último par de semanas caminando con un buen paso. Saludó a la secretaria de Naruto, esa genin de peinado extraño.

—Hola.

—¡Shikamaru-han*******! ¡Qué raro verle así de repente!

—Sí, bueno, es que esto —sacudiendo el cartapacio— lo ameritaba.

—Hokage-sama ahora mismo está en una reunión con Haruno-han, ¿por qué no viene más tarde?

—Nah, sería un fastidio tener que volver a subir todas esas escaleras desde el escuadrón de Criptografía en el edificio de al lado. No, mejor interrumpo. Si es con Sakura no debe ser muy importante.

—Pero la cita fue concertada de antemano…

—Sakura siempre está muy ocupada, si fuese algo importante mandaría a una enfermera —explicó descartando sus preocupaciones—. Debe ser algo personal, creo que puedo interrumpir por un asunto oficial.

—Oh, muy bien, pues —y se dedicó a seguir haciendo lo que sea que la secretaria de Naruto hacía (Shikamaru no tenía ni idea)**—**.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta muy lentamente. Ahí estaban Naruto y Sakura, Naruto parado, lo que ya de por sí era bastante inusual, y los dos hablaban muy animadamente aunque con cierta tristeza en sus gestos y muy quedo. Algo le quemaba las entrañas, sentía que ya no tenía sangre sino agua hirviente recorriéndole las venas. Naruto siempre había gustado de Sakura y ahora aquí la tenía, en actitud muy vulnerable y más cerca de la distancia mínima aceptable (que tratándose de Naruto y de sus abrazos, palmadas y saludos frecuentes, ya de por sí era bastante mínima).

«Estoy celoso… ¿cuándo comencé a celar a Naruto?», se preguntó mientras sentía cómo las colores se le subían a la cara del enfado. Inspiró y espiró profundamente tratando de centrarse y ya iba a entrar cuando Sakura de repente prorrumpió en lágrimas y se aferró a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas y Naruto le besó la frente y le abrazó de vuelta. No quería ver más, «y más le vale a ese idiota tener una explicación», pensó a pesar de que él bien sabía que Naruto no era de esa clase de personas. Volteó a ver a la pelinegra.

—Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué mejor no se lo das tú cuando esté libre? —comentó al aire con la misma cara de indiferencia con la que llegó—. Así me ahorro el viaje de vuelta y un momento incómodo al interrumpir a Naruto.

—¿No es eso algo súper importante y secreto?

—Importante sí, pero tampoco hay la necesidad de hacerlo confidencial.

—En ese caso, ¡encantada! —le tendió el cartapacio y ella lo guardó en una gaveta—. ¡Que tenga un buen día!

—Gracias, igual —alzó la mano como despedida y se devolvió por donde vino**—**.

Ya en su oficina, y concentrado en el chakra de Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, le irritó todavía más percatarse de que pasó más de una hora para que Sakura saliese de la torre Hokage (él no era un sensor, podía concentrarse en personas cerca pero no precisar su ubicación). Estaba impaciente a que se terminase la jornada. Lástima que estuviese furioso, porque las nubes de primavera, tan grandes y esponjosas que se podían ver por la ventana, eran preciosas.

Ya al terminar la jornada una hora antes del atardecer se encontaba esperando a Naruto con portafolios bajo el brazo otra vez, sorprendiéndolo porque normalmente él lo esperaba a él. Le dedicó una sonrisa típica suya tan radiante y se fueron juntos saltando por los tejados.

—¿Y eso que me esperabas?

—Es bueno variar de vez en cuando, eso es todo.

—¡Cómo tú digas! Aunque yo pensé que te gustaban las rutinas-dattebayo.

—Cierto pero si no varío de vez en cuando la vida se torna aburrida. El punto de una rutina es que sea tranquila, no aburrida. No hay nada de malo con variarlo. ¿No tienes rutina?

—No realmente. Tal vez "espacios" dedicados a ciertas cosas como entrenar y eso, ¡pero nunca sé que voy a hacer en ellos o si me apetecería después de todo! Lo hago como me nace.

—No tienes remedio.

—Y tu tampoco, pelo de piña —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros**—**.

—¿Vas a venir mañana con Neji y Sai a ver ese nuevo restaurante? Al parecer es más para los shinobi, lo abrió otro veterano de la Guerra; un tipo de Ame.

—No, estaré ocupado. ¡Hoy me tuve que dejar mucho papeleo en la mesa! Tengo que estar como un autómata haciendo eso todo el día un papel detrás de otro si quiero terminar _justito_ para la hora de la salida-dattebayo. Odio la burocracia. Ya sé por qué la vieja se quejaba tanto.

—Me sorprendes que sepas esa palabra, "burocracia".

—¡Óyeme! —le pegó juguetonamente en el hombro—. Podrías ser más considerado conmigo.

—Y tu podrías dejarle de ponerle mote a la gente pero ambos sabemos que eso nunca pasará así que vive con eso, Naruto.

—¡Eres un plomo!

—Por supuesto. Uno tan pesado que se queda viendo nubes todo el día porque no se puede mover de lo pesado que está —miró el cielo grisáceo oscuro que los envolvía—. Mañana va a llover.

—Mañana va a llover a cántaros, Matsu-chan dice que ella puede sentir cuando va a caer un aguacero —Shikamaru alzó las cejas—. Lo sé, es difícil de creer, pero todas las veces que me ha dicho ¡ha estado en lo correcto! Llueve como por medio día o algo así. Dice que es que le duele el tabique de la narizo algo así, no presté mucha atención.

—¿Y eso?

—No sé, probablemente estaba llorando por toda la montaña de papeles adicionales que me trajo ella o algún chûnin. ¡Es difícil mantenerse al día! Hay días que me pregunto qué rayos estaba pensando cuando era más chico.

—Me alegro que no sea todo el tiempo. Me imagino que apestaría si decepcionan los sueños.

—Claro, pero lo que pasa es que los otros me veo al espejo con ese sombrero tan genial y me digo «¡definitivamente es el mejor trabajo del mundo!».

—La vanidaaaaaaad.

—La perezaaaaaa-dattebayo.

—Podrías por lo menos ser más original con tus insultos, tal vez ese trabajo ha matado algunas neuronas en tu cabeza.

—Quizá, pero aparte de aburrido, pastoso, blandengue y otras cosas no se me ocurre más nada.

—Me ofendes. Ya no soy blandengue.

—Comparado conmigo eres un blandengue.

—Comparado contigo _cualquiera_ es un blandengue.

—¡Por supuesto! Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el mejor Hokage que ha habido hasta ahora.

—Y voy y lo repito, demasiada vanidad.

—¿Cuántos Hokage han terminado consecuentemente la mayor parte del tiempo toda su carga de trabajo?

—… Punto.

—¡Ajá! —saltó muy alto en celebración—. ¡Te gané en una discusión, te gané en una discusión-dattebayo! Soy genial.

—Sí, sí; lo eres.

Naruto abrió la puerta del apartamento y se dirigió a la cocinilla. Puso a calentar agua para dos tazas de té y su ramen instántaneo mientras Shikamaru fue a su cuarto a dejar sus portafolios bajo la cama. No se molestó en activar las trampas de su cuarto porque quien se atreviese a robar un hogar con el Hokage dentro merecería su muerte por selección natural. Volvió. Ya Naruto tenía dos tazas de té y un ramen instántaneo (Shikamaru lo odiaba) sobre la mesa y estaba recostado de brazos cruzados contra el respaldar de la silla enfrente de su querido ramen. Cuando Shikamaru se sentó Naruto sacó las bolsitas de te y las botó en el basurero bajo el fregador. Abriendo una gaveta para sacar un par de palillos, habló.

—¿De qué eran todos esos portafolios? Normalmente no tienes tanto que hacer.

—Nada muy importante —Naruto se sentó y comenzó a sorber los tallarines—, unas tonterías que tengo que organizar para los archivos que debo que tener lista para mañana.

—Vaya, Kurumegane-chan sí que te tiene ocupado.

—Shiho está enferma, todo ese trabajo me lo tuve que asignar yo mismo porque alguien lo tene que hacer. Qué fastidio. Ahora con la primavera todo el mundo tiene algo así que nos llevamos más trabajo a casa de la cuenta y otras cosas. Es muy problemática esta época del año. Hazme el favor de repetirme por qué me pusiste en ese departamento.

—¡Porque Kurumegane-chan me lo pidió, por supuesto! Además te quejarías más a menudo si te pusiese a hacer misiones-dattebayo.

—Eso es cierto

—¡Y lo admites! —le apuntó con los palillos en un gesto de indignación falsa—. Por suerte en la Torre no hay nadie enfermo, pero en el Centro de Misiones sí. Iruka-sensei ahora hace dos turnos, ¿sabes? La Academia y el Centro. Total que él me dice que desde su boda con Ayame-nê-chan y sus tres hijos necesita más —se levantó para botar el envase vacío— dinero en la casa, así que no creo que le importe mucho. Aunque no quiero pensar que pasará si alguien en la Torre se enferma-dattebayo —se acomodó de nuevo en la silla**—**.

—Hablando de la Torre, ¿qué hacía Sakura por allá? —Naruto se sonrojó. Mala señal**—**.

—Esto… Bueno… Sakura-chan se… Sakura-chan vino a hablar de unas cosas-'ttebayo…

—Naruto…

—¡No seas tan impaciente! —«irónico que le diga eso a Shikamaru»—. Eh… bueno, hablamos de unas cosas bastante tranquilamente y de la nada se empezó a disculpar por su actitud. Yo le dije que no se preocupase, por supuesto-dattebayo, porque la verdad la entiendo un poco, pero ella se puso muy mal y…

—¿Y…? —instó a Naruto a continuar**—**.

—Se… se… ¡Se me confesó-dattebayo! —farfulló rojo como un tomate**—**.

—Tú… —susurró con temor—. Tú la amas.

—Sí… —miró su té fijamente, sujetándolo con ambas manos**—**.

—Ah. Ya veo —«así que esto se acabó»**—**.

—¿Pero sabes? —le asestó una mirada de determinación. Yo te elegí a ti —el Nara abrió mucho los ojos—. Yo a ella…

—Naruto, cállate.

Se incorporó y lo besó con violencia con una mano en los cabellos, para mantener la cabeza fija en su lugar. Naruto enseguida correspondió al beso, complaciendo a Shikamaru. Se levantaron bruscamente y Shikamaru presionó a Naruto contra la pared más cercana mientras el rubio lo sujetaba de las caderas rozando sus cuerpos.

—¿Dónde tienes el maldito aceite, Shikamaru? —Naruto nunca se llevó a casa su aceite de masajes. Ni qué decir que resultó… conveniente**—**.

—No tengo ni puñetera idea —el rubio tiró a Shikamaru sobre la mesa**—**.

—Pues, habría que buscarlo —comentó distraídamente sacándole voces roncas a Shikamaru a medida que besos y lengüetazos bajaban de su boca hasta todo el borde de su mandíbula**—**.

—Estoy de acuerdo … —en ese momento agarró al rubio de ambas muñecas y lo tiró al piso, cayendo en cuatro sobre él—. No estoy tan oxidado como creía. Parece que las rutinas que me dio Lee después de su entrenamiento loco sirvieron de algo.

—Me alegra-dattebayo —el pelinegro contuvo el aliento al sentir una mano subiendo por sus costados**—**.

—Busquemos —le regañó tajante, temeroso de que si no paraban no iban a tener ese aceite nunca**—**.

—Tienes razón…

Ambos se levantaron del piso, Shikamaru un tanto decepcionado porque el momento se estaba yendo, sin embargo para su suerte Naruto era de su misma opinión porque delante de él aparecieron varias réplicas que enseguida se pusieron a buscar. Estaba por debajo del sillón grande y se lo tiró al original que lo recibió con una sola mano y enseguida los otros Naruto desaparecieron en nubecitas de humo.

—¿Cómo rayos se metió ahí? —se quejó en lo que hacía unos sellos con las manos—. Juraría que limpié todo el lugar la semana pasada.

Naruto le pasó la botellita a Shikamaru, quien la sostuvo con una de sus manos y sopló un poquito de fuego en ella para calentarla. El jutsu de crear una flamita era muy útil para los de elemento fuego, porque era el más fácil de aprender y tenía muchas aplicaciones en la vida; se enseñaba en la Academia. Shikamaru era de fuego, como la mitad de su clan (la otra mitad era tierra; todas cosas que producían sombras).

—¿Cómo se supone que sepa? —le recriminó Naruto recostado contra el marco de la puerta para luego desaparecer dentro de la habitación**—**.

Shikamaru lo siguió sin pensárselo dos veces, apretando la botellita caliente entre sus sus dedos con tanta fuerza que temía romperla. Al llegar a su habitación y trancar la puerta observó que ya Naruto había corrido las cortinas y se veía como si se hubiese acabado de sentar an la cama, apoyado casualmente sobre sus manos y el torso recostado hacia atrás. Se sentó al lado y empezó a recorrer el fornido pecho de Naruto. Las palabras no eran necesarias.

Era increíble cómo, con el transcurso de tan sólo cuatro sesiones de sexo (cinco en el caso de Naruto, pero Shikamaru no la contaba porque no se acordaba de nada) ambos habían llegado a familiarizarse con las actitudes y el cuerpo del contrario a tal punto que incluso la intimidad había llegado a ser bastante descansada entre los dos (aunque seguían cohibidos al ser los dos hombres, Naruto más que Shikamaru). «Ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo habrá sido aquella vez?». Ya le había arrebatado la camisa al rubio, y el rubio proseguía a hacer lo mismo con Shikamaru. El Nara no había pensado mucho en aquella vez debido a que la oportunidad no se había presentado, simplemente por eso, y ahora que se acordaba el deseo de saber lo acuciaba. Chasqueó la lengua, lo que hizo que Naruto le dirigiese una mirada extrañada. No quería interrumpir con sus molestos pensamientos eso. Se terminó de quitar el mangalargas y le calvó la mirada en los ojos.

—Naruto, aquella vez…

—¿Cuál vez?

—Después de Ino, ¿cómo fue? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Naruto suspiró y tumbó a Shikamaru en la cama**—**.

—Ah. ¡Pero qué ganas de desinflarme las ganas-'ttebayo! —comenzó a atacar su cuello—. Bueno, si tantas ganas tienes de saber…

ShikaNaruShikaNaruShika

_El apartamento de Shikamaru cogía polvo pues sólo hacía el mínimo de limpieza posible para que el lugar no pareciese una pocilga. Shikamaru había querido vivir por unos años independiente antes de tener que cumplir sus obligaciones como heredero del clan, lo que a Shikaku le parecía de lo más bien mas Yoshino deploraba. Más que blanco, Naruto diría que las paredes eran de un blanco hueso y que tal vez necesitaban una mano. Era bastante pequeño, posiblemente para no tener que limpiar más, pues estaba seguro que como vice jefe del escuadrón de Criptografía (la jefa era Shiho) tenía un buen salario. Los muebles cubrían todas las necesidades básicas._

_Sentía la repiración rítmica de Shikamaru en su espalda y otro intento de moverse en vano. Le puso en la cama, ya dispuesto a desvestirlo, cuando de repente Shikamaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Los tenía inyectados en sangre («¿cuánto guaro se tomó?») y parecían tener una lucidez sorprendente para alguien que, cuando se intentó erguir, no podía hacerlo sin dificultad. «Debe estar borracho hasta el zapato». Murmuró algo y Naruto, con un dolor de cabeza incipiente y, cada vez con menos balance en los pies pues el alcohol tardaba un rato en darle la vuelta a su sistema y él había tomado más casi al final una hora atrás, se acercó a la cabeza de Shikamaru para escucharle mejor, casi tocándose de narices._

—_Temari… —«de veras debe estar borracho», pensó._

—_Vamos, Shikamaru, que tienes que ir a dormir-dattebayo —mientras hablaba le intentaba sacar la camisa**—**._

—_Temari… —Shikamaru se acercó peligrosamente a su cara**—**._

_Naruto suspiró y trató de apresurarse con Shikamaru. Sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo hasta que el comenzase a sentir los efectos de todo el guaro que había tomado y esperaba estar en su casa calentita para ese entonces (su organismo era un poco raro, pero Sakura y Tsunade juraban y perjuraban que tenía todo una explicación médica. Él, por supuesto, no entendió nada)._

_«Bueno», pensó mientras se tocaba sus cabellos picudos que le llegaban un poco pasados los hombros porque se los había dejado crecer, «supongo que Temari y yo tenemos un aire-dattebayo, con el pelo de maraña y eso y los ojos y eso». Incluso tenían casi la misma altura dado que Temari era de las más altas entre todas las kunoichi que él conocía, y él más bajito que Shikamaru (Naruto había crecido, ya era más alto que Shino, pero ¡Shikamaru era una torre!)._

—_Te extraño… —Shikamaru trastabilló hacia adelante y Naruto retrocedió hasta la pared de la puerta, tanteando para dar con el picaporte**—**._

_No tenía ni idea de que Shikamaru era tan miserable de momento pero la verdad él no era muy bueno con esa clase de situaciones y prefería irse. Shikamaru se acercó más, apenas con equilibrio, y Naruto intentó buscar con más ahínco el picaporte, que no se acordaba bien dónde estaba pues no era su casa (era común en las casas shinobi tener pequeñas medidas de seguridad como ésa, picaportes a diferentes alturas —aparte de trampas— para demorar al que intentase robar o meterse en la casa hasta que los ANBU llegase unos segundos después de la intromisión). Intentó. Estaba paralizado. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y vio que sus sombras estaban unidas. Ésta debía ser __**Kagemahi**_********_, la técnica de parálisis del clan Nara, que a pesar de ser más simple en teoría que la de imitación, requería mucho más chakra. Empezaba a entrar en pánico. Estaba en una situación muy incómoda ahora mismo y no quería otra cosa que salir de ahí._

_Y es por eso que a él no le gustaba estar cerca de los shinobi borrachos. Una persona normal, bueno, pasa; pero un shinobi tenía acceso a cosas que podrían resultar en daños si se utilizaban mal, ¡ni qué decir la muerte del shinobi con las técnicas más complicadas, que un sólo sello mal hecho podía causar una explosión o algo semejante! (de hecho, por incidentes, muchos shinobi en la Aldea tenían prohibido tomar cualquier sustancia que impidiese el juicio, con diferentes grados de prohibición. Uno de ellos, Namiashi Raidô, tenía la prohibición total desde que era un _genin_, junto con Rock Lee). Tal vez podría sobrecargar de chakra la técnica, complicándole la vida a Shikamaru, pero no quería que le diese un agotamiento de chakra tan borracho, que seguramente no tendría nadie que le cuidase en la mañana por lo cual podía ser peligroso. O podría desatar el chakra de Kurama pero eso le…_

_Un beso. Su primer beso "serio". «Caramba, ¡pero es que tengo una mierda de suerte con los besos!». Sin poder moverse, besado por la persona más seria que conocía, que lo estrechaba entre sus brazos alrededor de la cintura; era algo de veras humillante. Apenas se podía parar, casi todo el peso del cuerpo del joven Nara lo soportaba Naruto con el suyo contra la pared. Shikamaru se separó con una mirada extraña en sus ojos desenfocados, mientras le acariciaba la barbilla. El rubio aprovechó la situación para gritarle a Shikamaru hasta quedarse afónico._

—_¡SHIKAMARU! ¿¡Pero qué carajo te pasa-dattebayo?! ¿¡Acaso me ves cara de nenaza para…!?_

_Desafortunadamente, el pelinegro aprovechó esa situación para introducirle su lengua hasta casi tocarle la úvula, encajando sus bocas con fuerza. El Hokage intentó morderle la lengua, para zafarse, con cierto éxito. «Debería pegar un grito y dejar que los ANBU se encarguen». Miró a Shikamaru, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre y apenas sosteniéndose en sus pies, diferente a cómo se veía en la fiesta. «Pero… no quiero que le den una paliza… o peor-dattebayo». Se sorprendía de la celeridad con que estaba pensando a pesar de que sentía cómo también todo le empezaba a dar vueltas. «Podría dejar que me acose hasta que me quite los pantalones y se dé cuenta que soy un hombre y despierte de Babia». Shikamaru se veía tan… contento. Naruto suspiró. No podía hacerle eso. Irónico que Shikamaru le hubiese dicho «un día de éstos, Naruto, tu bondad te acabará matando». Matando la masculinidad; sí, señor. Detestaba ver a alguno de sus amigos tan triste. «Bueno, si creer que soy Temari le hace feliz… Me levantaré por la mañana y me iré antes de que despierte». Definitivamente tenía una vena masoquista, como le había hecho la observación Kiba sin tapujos cuando le nombraron Hokage._

—_Me rindo… —murmulló. Shikamaru descendió por un nuevo beso como si hubiese escuchado claramente**—**._

_Sus brazos se sentían más fuertes, se notaba que el castaño estaba perdiendo el control del jutsu. Naruto aprovechó para poner sus dos manos enfrente y al instante Shikamaru tuvo una rubia despampanante, que no podía ni caminar en una línea recta, entre sus brazos. Una sonrisa de complacencia se formó en la cara de Shikamaru al agarrar a Naruto de los muslos y haciendo que le tomase del a cintura con las piernas. Fue demasiado para el Nara desequilibrado, que trompicó hacia atrás y se cayó de espaldas en su cama por lo ancho, con Naruto desparramado encima, de mal humor, un poco confundido y molesto por la risa que había dentro de su cabeza y que veía todo borroso._

_El muchacho le tomó de las caderas y lo acomodó en la cama, a continuación se agazapó en cima de él y recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos. Se halló con frío de repente, no recordaba cuándo le habían quitado la ropa pero sí que había forcejeado un poco. Se hallaba relajado, seguro en la compañía de esa persona. Besos torpes comenzaron a caer en su cara y en su clavícula mientras el mozo («¿Shikamaru?») susurraba palabras ininteligibles de lo mal articuladas que estaban. Era un otoño, un otoño de viento susurrante y hojas que se abatían contra su cuerpo. En alguna parte de su mente estaba consciente de que quizá no debería hacer esto y que se arrepentiría después, pero le pesaban mucho los miembros y las manos sobre sus costillas se sentían tan bien._

_Fue rápido. Un asunto de "entrar y salir"._

_Distraído, por alguna razón registró que el muchacho no tenía pantalones y unas manos recorrieron su cuerpo causándole sensaciones más fuertes de las que se había imaginado leyendo ciertas novelas pervertidas. El de pelo picudo murmullaba por lo bajo, casi como tarareando una canción, una canción íntima, una canción sólo entre los dos. Otro beso, una mano sin permiso bajó hacia sus otros labios, causándole estremecimientos de lo fría de sus extremidades y de los movimientos que hacía. Al cabo de un rato, gimiendo bajito, la mano se retiró y algo se introdujo dentro, algo más grande, duro y caliente que le sacó lágrimas en los ojos. Se movió con tosquedad y pareciese que con prisa mientras él estaba inmóvil recostado contra la cama aunque, al cabo de un rato, empezó también a moverse con ese vaivén brusco, casi como por instinto. Con poca delicadeza masajeó sus pechos («¿desde cuándo tengo pechos?») y besaba su frente. ¿Brusco? Puede ser. ¿Placentero? Sin duda. El pelinegro exhaló o tal vez gritó, ¿quién sabe?, y sintió un líquido caliente resbalar en su interior y cómo se derrumbaba al lado suyo y comenzaba a juguetear con sus largos cabellos, desparramándolos por toda la cama. Le devolvió el favor al arrojar el colocho del pelinegro, haciendo que el cabello se diseminase por las sábanas._

_No supo decir cuándo se durmió._

ShikaNaruShikaNaruShika

Shikamaru alzó las cejas. «Bueno, eso explica la prohibición».

—Guau —musitó, todavía fuera de sus cabales**—**.

—¡Lo sé-'ttebayo!

—Soy un borracho peligroso.

—Dímelo a mí. ¿Acaso en tu clan nadie nunca se emborracha?

—No, la verdad nunca he visto a un Nara borracho.

Shikamaru ya se iba a voltear para que el rubio le preparase dado que los dos se quitaron el resto de la ropa juguetonamente durante el relato del ojiazul pero una mano morena lo detuvo de la muñeca. Con la otra el rubio le soltó el colocho y de inmediato los cabellos de Shikamaru se desplomaron como si el sortilegio que los mantenía erguidos en contra de la gravedad hubiese dejado de surtir efecto de repente. El rubio se acostó y apartó sus piernas.

—No… es… —se ruborizó e incorporó para mirar fijamente al pelinegro a los ojos—. Es mi turno-dattebayo, es lo justo. Además, es oportuno.

—¿Estás seguro? —el rubio asintió levemente. «Supongo que dado el relato…»—. Sí, tienes razón. Es oportuno.

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta a Naruto, quien sólo acertó a recostarse en la cama y cubrirse los ojos con la curvatura del codo. Shikamaru percibió su ansiedad y recorrió sus piernas. ¿Había alguna parte de su cuerpo que no se sintiese dura y firme? ¿Durante qué tiempo entrenaba? Aparte de verse con él y algunos amigos, el rubio tenía más responsabilidades que nunca. Tocó la parte interior de los muslos, causándole ligeras sacudidas; la parte superior apenas rozándole con la punta de los dedos, masajeó sus rodillas.

Todo en Naruto era musculoso y fornido, aunque él esta vez era el activo, no podía evitar sentirse capado hasta cierto punto. A pesar de que el pelinegro otra vez estaba echando músculos aún era… _suave_ en comparación a Naruto y sin físico de adonis. Se inclinó y, mientras masajeaba los costados de Naruto, veneró su pecho. Pausó ante un pezón, no obstante terminó por decidir en darle una lamida experimental.

—¡Ah! ¡Shikamaru! —arqueó la espalda**—**.

Naruto bajó un poco el brazo, tan sólo para ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que ostentaba el joven Nara. Un sonrojo se empezaba a extender por todas sus extremidades. Otra vez Shikamaru hizo lo mismo, esta vez más atrevido, pellizcándolos con delicadeza, frotándolos y mojándolos con su lengua; disfrutando de la cacofonía de sonidos bajitos que desplegaba el rubio con cada una de sus acciones. Siguió descendiendo por su torso, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo de a poco.

No tenía prisa. Las erecciones de ambos subían con cada caricia, con cada gemido. Cuando finalmente su cara llegó al lugar dónde empezaban unos rizos rubios se detuvo. Apartó el brazo que el ojiazul todavía tenía cubriéndole la cara, entrelazando los dedos de ambos al lado de la cabeza rubia y le besó superficialmente. El Uzumaki ladeó la cabeza, con su otro brazo sujetó a Shikamaru firmemente de la cintura pegando sus cuerpos y mordió el labio inferior de Shikamaru, garantizando así mayor acceso a su cavidad. Esto era territorio conocido, algo que no intimidaba tanto al joven Hokage a pesar de tener al manipulador de sombras muy cómodo y campante entre sus piernas.

Shikamaru, batallando en el beso, terminó moviendo su cuerpo contra el del moreno, presionando y frotando sus excitaciones entre sí, profiriendo gemidos que se ahogaron en el beso. Shikamaru chupó aquella piel tersa desde detrás de la oreja hasta la clavícula del rubio, dejando morados a su paso. El otro, por su lado, recorría todos los puntos sensibles de la espalda del pelinegro que podía alcanzar con sus manos, sacándole escalofríos enormes.

Shikamaru interpuso una mano entre ellos para separarse y posó sus manos en la cintura, sobándola con los pulgares desde los lados hasta el borde del ombligo. La respiración de Naruto se calmó. Shikamaru abrió la pequeña botella, untando el aceite todavía tibio sobre sus manos hasta que sintió que estuvieron lo suficientmente resbalosas para la tarea que desarrollarían a continuación.

Con determinación su mano descendió hasta las partes más íntimas del ojiazul, a las cuales él había sido él único privilegiado con acceso a ellas y apartó un poco los glúteos prietos. El otro apretó las manos con puñados de sábanas entre sus dedos y cerró los ojos con fuerza pues tenía un poco de miedo y que Shikamaru estuviese ahí mirándole tan atentamente le inquietaba en sobremanera. El dedo corazón se perdió en aquella cavidad húmeda, introduciéndose demasiado rápido para el gusto de Naruto, que chistó muy fuerte, aunque cerró la boca antes de decir palabra alguna. El de pelo largo sentía con claridad la presión en torno a su dedo. «Ahora me doy cuenta de lo estrecho que es… ¿Cómo pude recibir a Naruto aquí?». Después de un rato comenzó a penetrar al rubio lentamente al principio, aumentando la velocidad y los suspiros de Naruto, a veces moviéndolo en círculos en la medida de lo posible.

Salió un dedo y entraron dos mas no pudo hacer los movimientos necesarios para preparar al rubio bien porque esa cavidad se volvió todavía más estrecha por la intranquilidad del rubio.

—Cálmate.

—Lo… lo intentaré-dattebayo.

Sin embargo, el rubio no se calmaba, lo que motivó a Shikamaru a acarciar otra vez el interior de esos muslos. «No me había fijado antes, pero sí que tiene las piernas largas». Esos movimientos circulares, rítmicos y constantes poco a poco fueron relajando a Naruto hasta que Shikamaru pudo empezar a mover los dedos como tijeras y a meter un tercer dedo con cierta facilidad. Cuando determinó que ya era suficiente los sacó y guió a su miembro erecto a esa entrada con su mano. Una vez hubo introducido el bálano un escalofrío le recorrío todo el cuerpo, era muy difícil controlarse. «¿Cómo Naruto lo consiguió?».

Intentó proseguir lentamente para que el rubio se acostumbrase sin embargo no pudo más y se introdujo de una estocada que le sacó un alarido de dolor al rubio haciendo que se encogiese entre las sábanas y con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. La respiración de Shikamaru estaba agitadísima, sentía un líquido caliente correr desde la entrada de Naruto y sabía muy bien que él era la causa, no la génesis. El olor a hierro le empezó a inundar el olfato.

—Na… Naruto. Creo que deberiamos parar ahora mismo.

—No —tajante y con la respiración agitada**—**.

—Pero estás…

—¡Que no quiero!

Y, como queriéndole incitar, meneó las caderas provocando unas sensaciones lúbricas a todo lo largo de su erección. Ante tal motivación, Shikamaru prosiguió a iniciar otra penetración, lo más lentamente posible, pero ese interior le enloquecía. No pudo evitar embestir con fuerza una segunda vez, sacándole esta vez un grito de dolor a Naruto; no obstante el rubio comenzó a menear las caderas de esa manera obscena otra vez, que lo encendió tanto que lo hizo otra vez, con más velocidad y lo más profundamente posible. Esta vez un gemido de placer por haber dado en cierto lugar salió de los labios del rubio, quizá producto del contraste entre el gozo y el dolor.

Envalentonado y exhortado por los gemidos del rubio, tomó tan fuertemente de las caderas al ojiazul que dejó impresas por el resto de la noche las marcas de sus manos y, echándose las piernas a los hombros para poder profundizar más, empezó a subirle la velocidad paulatinamente. Al principio era bastante doloroso las embestidas para el ojiazul, pero por lo menos su orificio dejó de sangrar cada vez que el manipulador de sombras se perdía entre ese calor acogedor; tan dolorosas que Naruto estaba llorando en la cama. Cuando comenzó a llorar al instante Shikamaru quiso parar, más Naruto le advirtió que «serás maldito si planeas dejarme así», y cada vez que hacía algo que le producía sacudidas de placer pedía por lo bajito «más…» para envalentonar a Shikamaru.

—Na… ah… Naruto. No sé cómo te las ingenias pa… para… para tener tanto control…

—Tengo… un… puto demonio sarcástico en mi interior… suficientes rencillas para que me duren hasta el siguiente… milenio … y…¡AH…! ¿Me preguntas esas mierdas?

Shikamaru tuvo que conceder que había algo de cierto en eso que decía el rubio. Decidió agarrar el trozo de carne caliente del rubio y masturbarlo violentamente (para la gran sorpresa de Naruto pues nunca se habían tocado tan abajo cuando "jugaban" o tenían sexo, excepto en cierto lugar), deduciendo correctamente que quizá al rubio le gustaba más rudo que a él y siendo recompensado con una multitud de gemidos bajos y temblores de placer en el cuerpo del rubio. Con una exclamación violenta el rubio derramó su esencia en la mano de Shikamaru. Momentos después, al sentir las contracciones oprimir su falo, se vertió dentro del rubio.

Con cuidado salió, sintiéndose bastante culpable al ver el pequeño charco de sangre en sus sábanas. Naruto gimió un poco y trató de ovillarse pero sintió una inmensa punzada de dolor entre sus piernas. Shikamaru lo recogió en sus brazos y lo acomodó en las almohadas, ganándose una sonrisa agradecida de Naruto, quien estaba muy cansado como para quejarse de ser tratado como una mujer.

—No te irás corriendo en la mañana esta vez, ¿verdad? —inquirió mientras estrechaba al adolorido de Naruto entre sus brazos y arropaba a ambos con la sábana de dormir**—**.

—Ah… No creo que pueda salir corriendo, ¡eres un maldito salvaje-dattebayo! —exclamó con "indignación" y una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro**—**.

Shikamaru inmiscuyó su mano por entre las nalgas de Naruto, presionando con delicadeza la entrada. Naruto siseó y golpeó a Shikamaru con cara de pocos amigos (eso iba a dejar un moretón).

—Todavía está irritado… ¿estás seguro que estarás bien?

—Sí, sí; descuida que yo sano rápido. Ahora —proclamó con autoridad—, durmámonos.

—Como usted diga, Hokage-sama.

Y con Naruto en sus brazos, Shikamaru durmió con una gran paz que no había experimentado por muchísimo tiempo. Fue el comienzo de una nueva etapa.

ShikaNaruShikaNaruShika

Sentado como estaba en el alféizar, Shikamaru le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Naruto. Con los cabellos dorados y resplandecientes desparramados en la sábana y piel broncínea vivaz con un ligero arrebol del frío sereno estival parecía un cuadro, o tal vez una estatua de buen gusto. Pensó por un momento y las decisiones precipitadas que lo llevaron a ese punto se le vinieron a la mente, como sucedía cada vez que contemplaba a Naruto en silencio. No se arrepentía de ninguna.

Los que los conocían dirían que eran opuestos, mientras Shikamaru era taciturno y reflexivo Naruto era gaznápiro y vivaz, uno perezoso y otro rebosante, uno serio y otro bromista, uno al que la responsabilidad le cayó encima en contra de sus protestas y otro que persiguió dicha responsabilidad, uno que prefería ser un shinobi promedio y nació como uno extraordinario y otro que nació promedio y prefirió ser extraordinario. Pero no eran opuestos, no tanto; pues Shikamaru era otoño plácido y Naruto verano alegre; y tal vez las relaciones no se trataban de ser opuestos o de compartir todos los mismos gustos sino completarse el uno al otro y juntos ellos dos se complementaban, juntos su otoño y su verano eran un continuo estío, de días de cielo cerúleo y noches de velo negro, con mucho viento y hojas secas color de fuego.

Suspiró pensando en lo fastidioso que iba a ser cuando Naruto se fuese pues tendría que lavar las sábanas lo más posible para ocultar toda evidencia de su encuentro a los ojos de una sociedad tan tradicional como la shinobi pero aceptaban y vivían con eso; y estaban juntos y se amaban, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Miró al cielo sin nubes, con los dorados rayos del sol bañándolo todo y la falta de nubes que observar no le amedrentó. Pensaba en pestañas aúreas y ojos azul cerúleo.

* * *

**Notas**

* Awamori es uan bebida alcohólica japonesa destilada a partir del arroz y es oriunda de Okinawa. Se toma mucho en tragos y cócteles aunque la bebida más popular es mezclada con agua y hielo y se usa un hongo negro durante la fermentación y granos largos tiempo de Basmati en vez de los cortos típicos japoneses. *Shôchû se destila a partir de malta, batatas o arroz y se originó en Kyûshû, y es sumamente popular en Japón, el proceso es un poco diferente al del awamori y además usa una variedad blanca del hongo.

** Kusarigama es un arma que consiste en una hoz unida por una cadena a un peso en un extremo, normalmente una bola de metal. Kohaku, el hermanito de Sango en Inuyasha, posee una.

*** Shintoku 心読 (mente+leer), viene de 心読者 (shindokusha, «lector de mentes»). En japonés, a la hora de hacer un apodo, se puede elgir un epíteto y jugar con las lecturas alternativas de los kanji o hacer eso y reducirlo a sumínima expresión; ¡incluso juegos de palabras! Cuando hagan un apodo, ¡diviertánse! ***Kurumega 狂めが (loco+ojos), viene de juntar 狂気 (kyôki, locura —el primero significa algo como "loco" y una de sus otras maneras posibles de ser leído es _kuru_ y el segundo es espíritu n.n—) y 眼鏡 (megane, めがね, anteojos). Básicamente le está llamando "lentes locos" a la pobre de Shiho xD (me inspiré en _Kaminomi_, dónde Keima es "otamega")

**** Taikyoku-zu es como le dicen los japoneses al _Taijitu_ (es decir, el símbolo del ying y yang). Los coreanos le dicen _Tangeuk_ y ellos lo hacen con las dos mitades dispuestas horizontalmente, una roja (tierra) y otra azul (cielo), y se puede observar en todo el centro de la bandera de Corea del Sur.

***** Shinobigatana, mejor conocida como ninjatô, es la espada que se dice que por su tamaño y peso es la que portaban los shinobi (en verdad me gusta más como suena shinobigatana). Es recta, con filo en un lado, de menos de 60 cm o 24 pulgadas y de empuñadura cuadrada, y la hoja disminuye un poco su tamaño al llegar a la punta para (posiblemente) ser ocultadas en un _shikomizue _o bastón falso.

****** Revistas _gravure_ son revistas que tienen fotos de _idols _ataviadas tiernamente y muchas fotos de vestido de baño, sobre todo en vestido de baño y trajes de fetiche como cosplay de sirvienta o algo asi n.n

******* _-han_, pronunciación en Kansai-ben (el dialecto de Osaka) de _-san_. De hecho, aparece en una de las sagas de relleno de la primera parte, en la que Naruto tiene que cumplir una misión con Ino e Ino tiene que substituir a una princesa o algo así mientras hace dieta para que el prometido no piense que es fea xD No me acuerdo de los episodios, ¡fue hace tanto tiempo y me da pereza buscarlo en la Wikipedia! Así que podemos decir que ese dialecto sí existe en el mundo de Naruto xD (bueno, ya estoy usando material de las pelis así que…).

******** **Kagemahi** **no** **jutsu** (影麻痺の術) lit. técnica de parálisis de sombras, uno de los jutsu secretos del clan Nara. ¡Acabo de inventar un jutsu! (si se preguntan por qué tienen una técnica de parálisis y no la han usado de antes, es porque, según yo, toma más chakra porque se debe restringir los músculos deseados así que se necesita chakra, control y una buena base de anatomía n.n).

* * *

¡El fic tiene una imagen!

(ht)(tp)(:/)/(i).(imgur).com(/)JHsUl.(jpg)

Quiten todos los parentésis.

**Dibujo —** Astoria  
**Color** — KóleraYeah

* * *

** Rincón** **de** **la** **autora**

¡Sorpresa! ¿Les gustó?

Sí, conozco a amigos que son borrachos así mismito como Shikamaru, ¿increíble, verdad? Claro que el amigo en que me inspiré es mucho más… elocuente a la hora de expresar su cogorza xD Por si no lo notaron, Naruto es un ebrio calladito, tan lindo siempre 3 ¡mi clase de borracho favorito!

Lamento que el lemon hetero haya sido tan corto y algo malazo pero tengo mis razones: primera, están borrachos; segunda, fue un asunto rápido y tercera y final, esto es un fic yaoi asi que no creo que esa sea la clase de cosas que vengan a leer aqui xD (Quizá si hago uno hetero habrá un lemon larrrrgo y tendido. Si quieren. Gente pervertida). También lamento que no sea tan bueno como los otros dos y que haya sido casi una tortura el leerlo pero me parece que el sexo borracho no debe ser muy bueno. Rápido, tal vez (no tengo ni idea, pero es razonable suponer…).

Ya sé que Shiho lleva un protector, pero no creo que todos los miembros de la fuerza militar de Konoha sean activos. Creo que ella tiene ciertas capacidades como kunoichi pero que para todo efecto ella es personal de apoyo, como los de telecomunicaciones y eso en los ejércitos de veras, así que para todo efectose le puede considerar en el mismo nivel que a un civil, porque no participaría de las luchas.

Si se preguntan por qué siempre todo pasa en el apartamento de Shikamaru, el apartamento de Naruto está vigilado porque es Hokage y ahí peude que hayan cosas importantes, en cambio, en el de Shikamaru tienen cierta privacidad porque él no es tan importante n.n

Ni sé que tan largo es esto xD El Word se me petateó así que ando usando Wordpad por lo que seguí escribiendo hasta que cubrí todos los puntos del resumen (hice un pequeño resumen de unas 7 líneas de antemano). ¿Alguien se ofrece a decirme? (Es que sé que está largo. Aunque he leído más largos, como ese Xover de _Danny Phantom_ con _NUMBERS_ que era un one-shot como de 50 páginas).

Sé que no es exactamente la trama más convincente del mundo T-T

¡Dejen reviews!

* * *

Esta historia también la subí a la cuenta de la Kólera en Amor Yaoi, así que no es plagio n.n

* * *

—«…»—


End file.
